Towerling
by LeaderPinhead
Summary: Mirage was once the epitome of a "towerling": forged and raised within the segregated Towers of Iacon, never traveling far away from the protection (and will) of his creators. Certain events led him on a path that was starkly different than the one his creators had laid out for him. (AU Origin Story)
1. Change

Towerling  
Chapter 1  
Change

* * *

Mirage was the first to make a comment. He usually remained silent as he followed his sire through the crowded streets of Iacon, but the neon paint on the wall of a shop caught his attention. He stopped in front of it and stared, absently stepping out of the way of other pedestrians on the sidewalk. "The Decepticon propaganda is beginning to spread."

It took his sire a moment to retrace his steps and stand in front of the graffiti with Mirage. When his sire stood next to him, the purple and gold decals of their house flashing in the light, he simply shook his head at the graffiti. "It is a shame that these so-called 'Decepticon sympathizers' have lowered themselves to such levels. Defamation of property—just another excuse for them demand retribution from the Senate."

Mirage stared at the symbols, his optics tracing each one with patient care. The message was written in a script more commonly found in cities such as Kaon or Tarn, and few who had lived in Iacon would know the meaning behind them. Mirage was an exception; he had learned the language during the first few vorns after his creation, before it was stigmatized as "the Decepticon language" by the media. His carrier once bragged about how their status had granted him such a thorough education; now, she glossed over it when she named off the numerous languages he knew to potential suitors.

"Should the Senate dismiss such behavior so easily?" Mirage barely turned to face his sire, optics still tracing the symbols. "Down with the Senate!": it was such a simple message, but something inside Mirage still balked at the forwardness. "I have heard that the uprisings in Kaon have—"

"Nonsense!" Mirage snapped his mouth closed and finally turned away from the graffiti. His sire still stood beside him, glaring down his nose at the wall. "This will soon blow over just as every other so called 'revolution.' Every mech soon learns that they cannot properly function without the order the Senate provides them."

"That does not keep them from voicing a need for change."

Mirage bowed his head when his Sire turned a pointed glare towards him. "They do not know what 'change' they seek. It is all just one mech's attempt to disrupt the peace that has reigned throughout Cybertron because of the steady guidance of the Senate. If there were a need for change, then the Senate would enact such. As for now, there is no need."

"I have heard rumor that some of our current senators sympathize with the Decepticon movement."

"A petty attempt to divide our ranks." Mirage's sire abruptly turned away from the wall and effortlessly stepped back into the flow of foot traffic. Mirage followed without a final glance at the graffiti. "As you begin to learn the inner workings of the Senate, you will be just as capable of differentiating between a false rumor and a _true_ rumor, such as Senator Mortalis's affair with the Praxian ambassador."

Mirage allowed the change of topic without a word. He knew his sire had already forgotten about the graffiti, and he knew well enough not to attempt to bring the subject back up after it had been so easily dismissed. However, he kept his optics trained on the walls of the shops they passed, looking for any other blatant voice of rebellion.

It didn't concern him; none of it concerned the nobility who lived within the Towers of Iacon. Once the mech who started it all had been placated, life would return to normal, and everyone would find a new crisis to gossip about.

That didn't defuse the small spark of curiosity Mirage had though.

* * *

 **AN:** So this is something that has been brewing in the back of my head for a while. I decided that I would do another daily prompt challenge for the month of July like I did with the first two stories of the Drone series...I actually forgot to post the first three chapters here, so that's why chapter one is being posting on the fourth day of the month. ^^;

Why Mirage though? Mainly because I've never really been able to find an "origin" story for him, and we're not really given much about him from canonical sources other than he's from money. I've personally come to have soft spot for the snotty noble too, and I want to give him more of a background that could be applied to Rise. This particular story will have a mixture of G1, Prime, and Movie lore, though I suppose I would consider it mainly taking place in the G1 universe.

I'll be back to post the other three chapters I have so far later so that the story will actually be on track for tomorrow's chapter. :D


	2. Wings

Towerling  
Chapter 2  
Wings

* * *

Mirage was only the latest generation of a long lineage of respected mechs. His family's earliest progenitors dated as far back as the time before the Golden Age; many of them had earned their fame during the First Cybertronian War; during the Golden Age, many thrived as influential politicians and business mechs, carving a firm place in the rising nobility of the Towers.

Delta, his carrier, had spent the majority of her time teaching him of the history of his sire's ancestors; Mirage often imagined that was because she had come from a unit in the lower levels of the Towers, and thus lacked a longer history. His sire, Astromus, continued the legacy by sitting on the Senate with the many other mechs descended from equally influential progenitors.

It was little surprise that both of his creators went through many pains to find him a suitable match.

Mirage watched many of the guests from the corner of the room, absently picking at the jewels that adorned his arms. The gathering was meant to honor the long line of noble Primes, but Mirage knew better. It was a party just like any other in the Towers: an excuse for the nobles to flaunt their wealth with expensive high-grade and superfluous frame decorations.

Normally, he would mingle with the crowd of nobles around him—fake smile in place as he pretended to care about the scandalous affair of so-and-so—but he hung back and silently watched the crowd. He was perfectly aware that this was a social gathering planned by Delta in an attempt to find him a suitable match. He had reached the age when it was expected of him to continue the name of their household.

Mirage sighed and took a sip of his high-grade. Most of these gatherings had become dreadfully boring to attend. He could only listen to so many rumors before they all blurred together into one convoluted lechery he usually only found in the data-pads his sire had prohibited him from reading.

"Mirage!" Mirage turned and found a bright green mech strolling towards him, a crystalline flute of high-grade vibrantly glowing in each hand. He could only vaguely remember the mech from a previous meeting—Fast Track or something of the like. He hid the high-grade he held on the table beside him and accepted the offered glass with a polite smile that would make his carrier proud. "What are you doing all alone in the corner? A beautiful mech like you should be showing off!"

Eons of practice kept Mirage's smile from wavering. "I am simply not in the mood tonight."

"Not in the mood? Nonsense! It's the Celebration of Primes—the best time to celebrate if there ever was one."

Mirage's smile vanished long enough for the green mech to down his high-grade in one gulp. "Yes, it is."

The mech laughed and reached out to squeeze Mirage's arm. Mirage twitched at the familiar touch, and the grip on his glass tightened when the squeeze turned into fingers trailing around the jewels on his arm guard. "Perhaps the party would be a little more enjoyable in _private_."

Mirage didn't respond; he _couldn't_ respond as the mech lurched forward and nearly collapsed on top of him. Mirage grunted and flinched when the Energon in both of their glasses spilled onto him. He blankly stared at the mess across his chest, the decorative glyphs painted on his frame to smudging from the Energon, and the mech immediately began to stumble over an apology.

A light laugh caused Mirage to glance up from his chest and find a pair of glittering blue optics behind the mech. A light smile adorned the white and gold femme's face; Mirage immediately recognized it as a practiced smile. Her frame glinted in the light as she moved, and Mirage realized that the light was being reflected off the panel of glass that stretched vertically down her frame.

Her smile remained in place when the mech turned to her. Mirage could imagine the mech's glare from the way her smile morphed into an obvious smirk. "I'm _so_ sorry, Fastlane! I just didn't see you there. You know what they say about how clumsy we become when our thrusters hit the ground!"

Fastlane grumbled something beneath his breath and quickly vanished into the crowd. Mirage frowned. Not that he was unthankful for Fastlane's departure, but it was exceedingly rude not to offer his assistance in cleaning the mess he made.

The same tinkling laugh recaptured Mirage's attention, and he directed a blank look at the femme. She smirked at him, no longer hiding behind a polite demeanor. "Aw! You look so angry at being saved from that dreadful groper. I'll remember that when I swoop in to rescue the poor noble prince again."

With that, the femme gracefully spun on her heel and melted back into the crowd. Mirage caught the glimpse of a pair of low-angled wings before she could completely disappear, and the curiosity of her lineage immediately flourished. There weren't many nobles in the Towers that could boast a flight capable frame.

"Mirage." Mirage's frame went rigid, and he turned to face his sire. Astromus's blue optics were as hard as usual, and Mirage bowed his head in respect. His sire didn't acknowledge the gesture, staring at the space previously occupied by the femme. "Stay away from that femme. Her carrier hails from the nobility of Vos, and there are credible rumors that many of them support the uprisings in Kaon."

Not a suitable match—Mirage could easily read between the lines of his sire's words. He bowed his head again. "Of course, sire. Please excuse me to clean up this mess."

Mirage waited for Astromus to nod and quickly navigated the edge of the crowd. He couldn't help but let his optics flicker across the room, searching for a gold and white color scheme. He didn't find the femme again before he left.


	3. Steel

Towerling  
Chapter 3  
Steel

* * *

Mirage had no intentions of disobeying his sire's orders. There was no reason to. Many of the mechs or femmes that attended his carrier's gatherings were rarely seen again. Both of his creators had an optic for family units that were worth their time to be associated with; rarely did anyone not directly approached by them dared to speak to him again.

Mirage was simply walking through the crystalline gardens within the Towers district when he caught a glimpse of gold and white wings. It was too late for him to retreat; he had turned the corner of his favorite patch of rose quartz when the femme turned the corner of the aventurine patch parallel to it and saw him.

It would be considered rude to pretend he hadn't seen her when it was obvious that he had; he could already hear his carrier's displeasure when she heard whatever rumors his rude behavior would inspire. Perhaps a firm nod to the femme would suffice as he walked past? Polite acknowledgement but an obvious sign of disinterest: surely, that would be enough to stem an interaction.

Her smirk told him his plan wouldn't work, and he was proven correct when she sashayed across the short distance between them to stop in front of him. "Here I thought we would never meet again, noble prince. You look positively annoyed."

He was, but he certainly couldn't acknowledge that out loud. Etiquette dictated that even the biggest annoyances should be greeted with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you once more."

"Yes, such a 'pleasure.'" The femme stared down at him with icy blue optics that flickered in the light like some of the crystals in the garden. Mirage steeled himself against her obvious leer. "I suppose a second meeting entails the exchange of names? Or perhaps you would like me to forever refer to you as noble prince. I was under the impression that Iacon wasn't ruled by a monarchy, though your family unit is certainly treated like such."

Mirage felt his smile twitch. She was certainly correct about the names, though the lack of names given during the first meeting was a subtle sign that a second meeting was unwanted. What appeared to be ruder: not exchanging names now or ignoring the subtle social cue of the first meeting? The apparent ignorance on her part seemed to answer that question.

Mirage bowed his head and placed a hand over his spark. "I am Mirage."

The femme's frame remained unmoved, and she didn't mimic his gesture. "Solaris, a fairly common designation for one of my kind. Or so many of you towerlings have been so generous to inform me in your backwards way."

Mirage's polite smile finally waned at the biting tone of Solaris's voice. It wasn't a tone unfamiliar to him; he had heard it plenty of times as a youngling when he was still permitted to quietly sit in on his carrier's conversations with the carriers from other family units. However, it wasn't a tone adopted in public. It made a noble's displeasure far to obvious. "Towerling?"

"You like it?' Mirage was unsure if her smirk softened or not. The femme wasn't reacting in ways the other femmes in the Towers usually did. "It's a play on words. 'Youngling' and 'Towers': 'Youngling of the Towers.' I don't brag as often as the other Seekers, but I find it quite catchy."

Mirage's frown deepened. Was he meant to be offended by such an obvious insult or was she simply relishing in her own ingenuity? Where was this conversation even going? "Yes, well, I believe—"

"Did Fastlane give up on his pursuit of you?" The low-angled wings on Solaris's back twitched, and her frame seemed to relax more. Mirage quickly glanced around the section of the garden they were in but saw no one else. Nor did he see an obvious escape from his situation. "The mech can have a thick helm. He's hinted at interfacing a couple of times, and every time I say 'no,' he takes it as some coy 'yes!' You towerlings need to learn how to be more upfront with one another. Or is there some hidden rule that interfacing is too scandalous a subject to be broached in public? No wonder my sire sighs so much in the Vosian court."

Mirage's optics blinked. "Your sire?"

"Yes, Transient. My carrier got into a fight with another Vosian noble, so we've temporarily moved to my sire's domicile here." Solaris paused and tapped her chin with the tip of her finger. "Or is this another hidden Towers faux pas? My sire gave up on teaching me all of those silly rules when I was still a youngling."

Once again, Mirage could only blink. Nothing in his long list of acceptable behaviors could help him figure out how to respond. Those were all in the case of _subtle_ insults and insinuations. Only people in the lower castes spoke in such a vulgar manner.

Solaris barely gave him enough time to wrap his processor around what she said. She sighed, wings fluttering behind her. "It's so sad how easily you're all rendered speechless. I suppose I should allow you a time to recover. By the way, I find these gardens so fascinating! They don't grow crystals like these in Vos."

Solaris gave Mirage a small wave before she stepped around him. Mirage watched her turn the corner he had come from, humming with fascination at the rose quartz. He didn't move until he could no longer hear her, and even then he remained in the same spot, playing the conversation over and over again in an attempt to decipher her behavior.

He finally shook his head and continued on his way. There was no chance that they would run into another again, and there was no reason to report the incident to his sire.


	4. Friendship

**AN:** This is the moment where I wish I knew more about minerals beyond how pretty they are to look at. :'D But this gets things all caught up, so next update will be tomorrow. :P

* * *

Towerling  
Chapter 4  
Friendship

* * *

Meetings such as the one in that took place in the crystal garden began to happen on a regular basis. Not that Mirage actively sought out Solaris; in fact, he made it a point to avoid many of the places he had learned she often frequented.

However, they continued to meet in random places at random times, usually when Mirage didn't accompany his sire to the Grand Imperium to watch the Senate. Ironically, many of the meetings occurred while Mirage was running errands for his sire's business.

Solaris would frequently pop up in the shops that his sire owned, acting surprised to see Mirage there with his tight frown and somber optics. It took a few of those run-ins for Mirage to learn that Solaris genuinely _was_ surprised to see him; she had no idea that his sire's assets branched out beyond his seat on the Senate. Apparently, those who held a seat on the Vosian Senate made it their full time job to occupy said seat.

"Many like to blame their snobbish behavior on that," Solaris had said, walking beside him though he had made a subtly _obvious_ gesture that he didn't welcome her at his side. Her wings fluttered as the heels of her thrusters clicked against the sidewalk. "I say it only affects the shape of their afts! They become far too malleable with all that sitting."

That was another thing. She was so, so…outright! It was nothing like what Mirage was used to. She had no qualms with complaining about the other nobles in public—sometimes with them even standing across the room from her!

Yet, he kept his mouth shut. She didn't need even more encouragement. He was honestly surprised that rumors of them being _together_ hadn't spread like wildfire through the Towers yet. He was hardly a mech to go out of his way to associate himself with just anybody. He preferred to hang around the edges of a social circle, even when it was his name at the center of it.

Mirage sighed and bent down to collect a small segment of turquoise that had fallen out of the area designated for its mineral patch. Despite his attempts to avoid Solaris, he couldn't keep himself from returning to the crystal gardens. It was a place of tranquility that he wasn't prepared to give up so easily. Instead, he attempted to stick to the portions of the gardens where he knew many nobles tended to avoid mineral patches such as the turquoise, wavelite, or variscite; they didn't like the way the minerals looked, so they delegated the patches towards the back of the gardens, out of sight of the brilliant crystals of quartz, amethyst, and rhodochrosite.

Sadly, Solaris once more went against everything Mirage had grown to expect.

A startled grunt escaped him when he straightened and found the femme smirking from the other side of the mineral patch. She placed her hands on her canted hips, and Mirage almost scowled at the haughty expression that fell over her face. He caught himself though and smiled just as he would with any other person. "Solaris. How…fortuitous of us to run into each other."

Solaris hummed and pointed at the piece of turquoise he still held. "Stealing I see. Not something I would expect from you."

Now Mirage did scowl. Forget the fact that outright calling another noble a thief was a _horrific_ slight in etiquette; it was a blatant slander against his personal character. "I was not _stealing_ , as you so poorly accuse me of you. For your information, turquoise is a very fragile mineral that can deteriorate at a rapid pace if it finds its way outside of the area specifically designed for its display. _All_ of these minerals are placed in specific environments that cater to their unique compositions, and sometimes those who supervise the gardens are unable to tend these mineral patches because they are busy with the upkeep of the crystals at the front of the garden. So I was _not_ stealing anything."

Mirage pointedly placed the piece of turquoise back in its displayed and threw his head back to glare. Solaris stared at him with bright, wide optics, her mouth slightly gaping. It was perhaps the first time since they met that the femme had been made speechless, and Mirage allowed himself the small sense of smugness.

His tiny moment of pride didn't last long. Solaris went from gaping to smiling in a matter of seconds, and Mirage frowned. Her smile wasn't like before—there wasn't the recognizable haughtiness or suggestiveness; it was almost soft and cheerful.

Mirage didn't like it. He certainly didn't like it when Solaris made her way around the turquoise patch to stand closely at his side. "Well, then. I suppose that makes it official."

"Makes what official?"

"We're friends now." A hint of a leer returned to Solaris's expression now that it was Mirage's turn to gape at her. "You're comfortable enough to drop that noble act and actually get angry me. To my _face_. That makes us friends."

"I never—"

"No! You can't take it back now." Solaris smirked and turned her full attention to the mineral patch. "So since you know so much about all of this, why don't you teach me? Like I've said before, they don't grow crystals like these in Vos."

Mirage didn't want to. He wanted to leave the gardens and return to his apartment. But that would be rude of him, especially after he had snapped at Solaris. It was a perfect rumor for her to spread through the Towers, not to mention his obvious hobby of tending the gardens. That was something the mechs of the _lower_ caste performed, not a noble such as himself!

Mirage took a deep breath and began to tell her some of the basic facts he knew about the minerals. "Friends"—surely she wasn't serious! It was all simply some ruse to tarnish his reputation; he was sure of it.


	5. Speed

Towerling  
Chapter 5  
Speed

* * *

"So what is this turbofoxing thing I've been hearing about?"

Mirage sighed, but he couldn't ignore the femme walking beside him despite his attempts to do so on many other occasions. He was beginning to think that their new so-called "friendship" was more of an excuse for Solaris to pester him with silly questions, such as why all the carriers in the Towers acted so meek when they weren't, or how all the hired help managed to stay practically invisible even when she actively searched for them, or why the halls were such a drab grey.

All of them were silly questions that Mirage had never before had to articulate an answer for. Some things just _were_. Solaris never accepted that simple answer though and forced him to give her some answer she found satisfying even if it was an answer he created to simply silence her.

"It is turbofox hunting," Mirage answered now. He came to a stop beside a bed of proustite crystals and repositioned the opaque canopy to protect the crystals from the glaring lights above them. If there was any solace he could find in this arrangement, it was that he was suddenly given plenty of reason to spend his free time in the crystal gardens. "It is a pastime that many of the nobles enjoy partaking in, I myself being one of them."

"Oh." Mirage moved towards the next patch of crystals, a fluorite deposit that seemed to have been recently shined. Solaris followed in silence, but her twitching wings made Mirage fully aware that the silence wouldn't last very long. "What's the point of it? Or is this another strange towerling custom you'll tell me is just there to be there?"

Mirage caught himself before he released a heavy sigh and instead weaved his way through the larger crystal deposits. Solaris's stride next to him never faltered. In fact, her longer legs kept her nearly a step ahead of him. "It is a test of our skill. Those who are able to take down the larger turbofoxes are admired for their strength: those who are able to keep up with the smaller turbofoxes are respected for their speed. There is one turbofox that is specially bred for its stealth, and as such is difficult to locate. Rarely will a mech even come across her during an average hunt. The one who manages to apprehend that turbofox is venerated for not only their strength and speed, but determination, wit, and dexterity."

"You require hunting down a dumb animal to validate yourselves?" A tinkling laugh escaped the femme, and Mirage had to glance at her to reassure himself that it came from her mouth and not another noble hidden in the crystal beds. The sound certainly didn't match her usual biting tone. "Why not attempt something more challenging, hmm? Pit yourselves against each other in a game of wits, an old-fashioned race, or even a battle of strength. That's the Vosian way of proving yourself."

Mirage scoffed before he could stop himself. "That is the way of the lower castes."

He had turned the corner of two more crystal patches before he realized Solaris was no longer at his side. Against his better judgment, he backtracked through the crystals and found her standing in the place he had made his last comment. Her blue optics had darkened to a grave tint, and her scowl cut across her face in a manner unfamiliar with him. It was an expression of true anger.

Her wings stayed completely still as she spoke. "You breed beasts and then brutally hunt them down for sport as a manner of validating your worth, yet you dare snub the thought of actually testing yourself against another of your frame type? It doesn't take much for a mech to kill a mindless beast, no matter how well you've trained the animal."

Mirage narrowed his optics and matched her tense stance. "They are not 'mindless beasts.' I have witnessed many a turbofox easily outwit a brash mech, just as I have witnessed one brutally maul a mech to death. They are a species that deserves as much respect as a fully functioning mech if not more."

Solaris's optics softened, and a gravely hum escape her. She loosely twined her fingers together in front of her. "You don't see the double standard there, do you? I honestly thought you would—you truly did seem different than some of the other nobles here…"

Mirage frowned and refused to budge when she approached him. She stopped mere inches from him, and he had to look up in order to meet her optics. "And what, pray tell, is that supposed mean?"

Solaris hummed again. "You'll see—I'll make you see. Now is that topaz? Oh! I know this crystal from Vos! We had a deposit right outside our home, and it was absolutely _beautiful_."

Mirage twitched as the femme practically shoved him aside to examine the patch of topaz crystals. He narrowed his optics, knowing that they had passed that particular deposit multiple times, and she had never said a word about it. Odd that she would attempt to avoid a direct question, especially since she never had before.

He hadn't survived in the Towers his entire life without being able to identify the signs of a secret, and that was from mechs who much less obvious than Solaris.


	6. Red

**AN:** Thank you guys for the reviews so far! Sorry I haven't had a chance to reply to all of you, but I'm glad people are liking the story and Solaris so far. :3

* * *

Towerling  
Chapter 6  
Red

* * *

Mirage sighed as he scrolled through the list on his data-pad. With the sudden influx of vandalism in Iacon, Astromus was practically unable to escape his seat in the Senate. Unfortunately, that meant Mirage was thrown headfirst into much of his sire's business affairs, from impersonal investments to figuring out why one of his storefronts was suddenly in the red.

Mirage absolutely hated balancing credit sheets.

"Um, sir?"

Mirage glanced up from the swirling symbols on the data-pad to find a mech peeking in door. He was a scrawny mech, dull red paint and flickering blue optics, but he was the common mech that his sire had chosen to run one of his smaller storefronts. A strange choice, but one that Mirage didn't question even though the mech's stare made him a little uncomfortable. His sire didn't make decisions lightly.

"Yes?" Mirage sighed when the mech only twitched, and he fully turned in his chair to face the mech. "What is it? I am very busy."

"Ah ha! I was right!" Mirage vaulted from his chair so suddenly that it went tumbling to the floor behind him. The mech whimpered and suddenly vanished only to be replaced by a smirking femme. "The rumors _are_ true. The noble prince has been forced to sell his spare parts on the black market to save his sire's dying business. How absolutely _scandalous_."

Mirage's frame suddenly heated up in a way he was unfamiliar with, and he stuttered over his first few words. "He isn't—I haven't—what in the name of the Prime are you doing here!"

"Oh, shopping." Solaris's optics twinkled, and a new wave of heat coursed through his frame as she examined him from head to toe. "So what are you selling? T-cogs? Manifolds? I could use an extra pair of arms."

"This is not a body shop of horrors!" Mirage could no longer keep track of his own internal temperature. "It is a legitimate storefront for frame accessories!"

"Oh, well I suppose we could use those too." Solaris vanished from the door, but Mirage could still hear her. "What were you looking for, Cloud? Some silly tassel to hang from your wings?"

Mirage quickly followed her. Stepping out from the back room, he was bombarded with the smell of rubber mingled with nauseatingly sweet perfumes. Solaris stood in front of a display of kibble accessories, humming over some of the tinkling crystals as two other (much _larger_ ) Seekers stood behind her. One sported a black and white color scheme while the other was a vibrant green and orange. The green and orange mech was already attempting to attach one of the blue crystals to the tip of his wing.

The charm tinkled when his wings flexed. "Does this one make my wings look too big?"

The black Seeker's frown never wavered, but Solaris hummed and picked out a pink crystal charm. "Try this one."

The Seeker immediately began the awkward process of attaching the crystals to his other wing while Solaris turned her attention to Mirage. Mirage frowned at her, optics dancing back and forth between the other Seekers. "There you are! Mirage, this is Brigade and Cloudhugger."

"My sire was over-charged when he named me," the green Seeker supplied. He flexed his wings, causing the crystals to shimmer in the light. "He thought it was funny. So no, I don't care if my name is a slur used by you dustkickers."

"Cloudhugger." The other Seeker's clipped tone was a stark contrast to both Solaris and Cloudhugger. "Manners."

"Suck it, Brigade."

"Solaris." Solaris smiled despite Mirage's tense frame. He gestured back to the room he had exited. "Can I speak to you? _Privately_."

"Of course!" Despite her cheerful demeanor, she immediately turned a glare on Cloudhugger, who was snatching more of the crystal charms from the display and clipping them along the edges of his wings. "Just one."

"But—"

"One."

" _Please_."

" _One_." Cloudhugger whined at the duel commands, but he chose Brigade to glare at while he slowly unclipped the charms and returned them to the display. Solaris nodded and followed Mirage to the back, aiming an uncharacteristically narrow glare at the store clerk, who cowered behind the counter. She smiled in the wake of Mirage's frown. "So you're _not_ selling spare parts?"

"What are you doing with them?"

Solaris's smile instantly fell, and she returned Mirage's frown with ease. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you associating yourself with…with…" Mirage gestured his hand when words failed him. "Mechs like _them_."

"Mechs with red optics?" Solaris's face twisted into a nasty scowl, and her hands flew up to wave at her own optics. "What? Scared a pair of 'lower mechs' will tarnish your reputation? For your information, those are my trine mates…or potential trine mates. Cloudhugger is having a harder time proving himself to carrier."

Mirage's optics brightened. " _Trine mates_? They're not even of the same class!"

"Don't act like you suddenly know the customs of Seekers! In Vos, class is only a small factor in the makeup of trines. We actually care about what a mech can be—not what they were _created_ to be." Solaris huffed and took a few steps back, putting more distance between them. "I came to introduce them to you because we're _friends_ , and I want you to get along with my other friends too. Forget social status for once."

When Mirage took too long to respond, Solaris's scowl softened to an expression of hurt that Mirage rarely witnessed in the Towers. He had to look away. "This is why Cybertron is in such a state of distress. I had really hoped that I was right; that you would be a towerling who could understand that."

Mirage didn't say a word as Solaris left; he didn't move as he listened to her order Brigade and Cloudhugger out of the shop. He slowly sat back down and picked up the data-pad.

His spark twisted inside his chest like he had never felt before.


	7. Peace

Towerling  
Chapter 7  
Peace

* * *

Mirage hadn't been aware of how normal meeting Solaris in the crystal gardens had become until the day she didn't appear. He sat at the small fountain in the middle of garden, waiting for her smirking face to appear around one of the crystal beds. Half of the day slowly ticked by before he realized she wouldn't show.

He returned to the garden the next day, sure that she couldn't be _that_ mad at him. He had to pretend that he was simply admiring the crystal beds when one of the garden's attendants stumbled upon him. Still, an entire day passed without Solaris appearing once.

At first, Mirage had told himself he should be happy. He was finally rid of the frustrating Seeker. He could stop fearing that another noble would see him with her; he could return to his usual affairs, which he did without hesitation. He was welcomed back to his usual social circle with open arms and smiled just the like the rest of them as they sipped their highly refined Energon.

However, something felt off. Mirage couldn't place it; the longer he sat with Lux and discussed the parties they would be attending, the more he wished to be back in the crystal garden. Mirage left one gathering when Inutilis proudly proclaimed the eviction of one of his servants for the simple reason of, "He was becoming such an eyesore!"

Meanwhile, the twisting, aching feeling in his spark continued to grow worse with each passing day. Even now as he sat in the Grand Imperium, quietly watching his sire debate with the other senators, Mirage's spark seemed to curl in on itself. The air in the room had never felt so thick before.

"We cannot allow this to continue!" Astromus brought his fist down onto the podium he sat behind. "If we stand by and allow such crass behavior, we will surely see Iacon fall like Kaon!"

"And what do you suggest we do?" Mirage could hardly see who spoke from across the room, but the higher pitched voice told him it was Ductus, a relatively young mech. "Take away every citizen's right to express themself?"

"If it means stopping this so-called 'revolution' before it destroys our city, then yes!" A murmur of agreement spread through the senators, and Mirage noted which mechs nodded. Most, if not all, of them were older like his sire. "This message being spread is as violent and malicious as the low class gladiator who started it."

"But parts of that message ring true." Ductus leaned forward just enough for Mirage to see his face across the room. The mech's dark blue optics shone brighter than usual. A new spark had entered them, one Mirage had seen before in another. His spark clenched again. "Some of these people live in the refuse of the Towers. They have a right to demand opportunities for a better life."

Another murmur of agreement, this one softer than the previous, but it was agreement nonetheless. From what Mirage could see, most of the mechs backing Ductus were younger, though one or two were senators who had held their seats for longer than Astromus. He couldn't see his sire's face, but the way Astromus's hands clenched on the podium surprised him. Astromus was always cool and collected on the Senate floor, never showing any sign of stress.

"This isn't about having a 'better life' for themselves! It is all just one mech's attempt to disrupt the peace that the Senate provides Cybertron. If there were a need for change, then the Senate would enact such!"

Mirage stood up and carefully weaved his way through the empty seats surrounding him. His leaving went unnoticed by the senators, his sire included. Mirage caught the door as he left the atrium, letting it gently slid shut with barely a sound, and he instantly felt the pressure of the tension in the room lift from his frame. He placed a hand over his chest, feeling his spark frantically spin beneath his armor, and took a deep breath.

"Mirage?"

Mirage jumped and spun around at the voice. Solaris sat on a bench that lined the hallway, her optics wide and bright. She placed the data-pad she held on the bench beside her and stood. "Are you all right? You look like you're about to eject your last cube."

Her observation was so vulgar—nothing like what another aristocrat would say to him. They wouldn't have even inquired about his health, not unless it was part of their casual greeting, which demanded a casual answer. Not the truth; Primus forbid the truth be acknowledged!

Mirage straightened and attempted to school his expression into one of casual blankness. For once, he was unsuccessful, and he could tell by the way her optics narrowed. "Solaris. It is a pleasure to finally see you again."

Solaris shifted, a faint tinkling calling Mirage's attention to her wing where a familiar crystal charm hang. " _Yes_ , a pleasure."

She said nothing else, forcing Mirage to fill the silence for once. "What brings you here?"

"My sire was invited to listen in on the Senate's debate today."

"Ah." Mirage shifted, but Solaris only stared. "I have heard that there is a new patch of Vosian crystals in the garden."

"Oh?"

"They say it is quite lovely."

"Do they?"

Mirage wanted to strangle her for her clipped answers. It was too unlike her: too _noble_. "Would you….care to join me in the garden tomorrow? For us to validate this rumor, of course."

Just like that, Solaris broke out in a grin that dramatically brightened her optics and sent her wings to twitching, her crystal charm tinkling. "Of course! But only to validate the rumor—anything else would be seen as too _scandalous_."

Mirage almost smiled back, but he managed to control the reflex. His spark, still feeling a little pinched, no longer felt like a fist was squeezing it to the point of shattering.


	8. Glitch

**AN:** Only got this done five minutes ago...44 minutes after the day 8 technically ended. I need to start finding a way to write these chapters at a more decent time. XD

* * *

Towerling  
Chapter 8  
Glitch

* * *

"…so Cloudhugger swoops in and snatches Bridgade's data-pad right out from beneath his nose! I had never seen Brigade so angry!" Solaris chuckled and leaned back in her chair. Mirage frowned when she planted her feet on the desk. "Cloudhugger never did get his holo-disk back after that. I hear that Brigade still has it hidden in his apartment."

"Charming." Mirage delicately pinched the tip of her foot and dropped it off the desk. It returned a second later. "I am not sure if you realize this, but I am in the middle of something. It is why I did not appear in the garden today."

"Oh, I know." Solaris nudged one of his data-pads with her foot. He snatched it away and placed it on the top of the stack beside him. "I had to scare the little retrorat out front to bring me back here. Your sire has left all the boring things for you to do now that the Senate is in a fuss."

"I will inherit all of his business affairs when the time comes." Mirage glared at the foot that came disturbingly close to his hand. "This is but one responsibility that I must learn to master."

"That doesn't make this any less boring." Solaris finally moved her feet from the desk only to replace them with her chin. Mirage sighed and moved another data-pad from her imploring hand. "This would be much better if Cloudhugger was here. Did I tell you about the time he…"

Mirage only listed to Solaris with half an audial as he scrolled down the list of expenses for the shop. After their little tiff had blown over, Solaris had gone from questioning the customs of the Towers to regaling him with stories of her trine mates' escapades. Cloudhugger this, or Cloudhugger that—it honestly made him wonder what Solaris saw in the green mech.

She was talking to him though, and he found a sort of serenity in the sound of her voice. She was animated and honest, something he hadn't realized he genuinely liked until it was gone. However, that didn't keep him from growing annoyed when she appeared to, yet again, interrupt him at the shop. His sire desperately needed these credit sheets to be properly balanced, and why he didn't trust them to his usual accountant Mirage could only venture a guess.

Mirage frowned and placed the data-pad to the side to pull out another. Solaris paused when the data-pad hit her cheek, and she picked it up as Mirage impatiently tapped the screen of the other data-pad. "What's the matter? Ooh! Your sire seems to really like importing small crystals from Kalis."

"It does say Kalis, correct?" Solaris nodded. Mirage's frown deepened as he highlighted a figure on his data-pad. "This says the same crystals were imported from Stanix the deca-cycle before. Same price, same amount."

Solaris squinted her optics and read the data-pad Mirage placed beside her to pick up another. "Perhaps it's a mistype? Everything else looks relatively the same." Her squinted optics widened. "Except your sire's sudden business with…Crithypo? I've never heard a city by that name on Cybertron. He's spent practically a small fortune shipping to them!"

"It may be one of the smaller provinces in the south," Mirage quickly dismissed as he scanned yet another data-pad. He scowled when he found what he was looking for and placed the data-pad on the desk a little harder than he had intended to. "There it is _again_. This time from Polyhex a stellar cycle ago. That is nearly five million credits invested in crystals that do not appear in the shop's inventory at all."

Solaris silently examined the figure Mirage pointed to, comparing it between the other two data-pads. She quietly stacked the data-pads together when she finished and fully turned to him. "Do you think your sire is losing money because it's being stolen right from under his nose?"

Mirage chanced a glance at the door. His armor immediately clamped down when he spotted a pair of blue optics peeking through the gap. They immediately disappeared the moment he looked up, but there was no mistaking the glitching pair of optics for anyone other than the store's manager. He lowered his voice to match Solaris's. "I have no doubt that the reason why none of these accounts add up is because that is indeed what is happening."

Solaris glanced at the door over her shoulder, but she didn't catch a glimpse of the manager like he had. She scooted closer and spoke so quietly that Mirage could barely hear her. "You really think it's him? I mean, there's no doubt he's a nasty mech by the way he tried to keep my trine out of the store the other cycle, but he doesn't seem that smart."

"And that is why he was so easily caught." Mirage stood up and grabbed the stack of data-pads. He placed them in a small box beside his chair before picking that up. He nodded towards the door, but Solaris stayed in her seat. "I need to inform my sire of this."

"Mirage…" Solaris was still frowning. "Do you really think it's that mech? I mean…he's obviously not all there. I don't even really understand why your sire would hire him to run one of his businesses."

"My sire has his reasons." Mirage tucked the box under his arm and held out a hand without thinking. Solaris's optics dramatically brightened, but she didn't hesitate long before taking the offered hand and allowing herself to be pulled out of her chair. "He always does. Now, let us return to my apartment to await his return from the Senate."

Solaris slowly nodded and followed him out the store without a word. They were halfway to the Towers before Mirage realized he still held her hand. She tightened her grip as they entered courtyard of the Towers district.

Mirage pulled her along at the same pace and ignored the stares they received.


	9. Leader

**AN:** I missed yesterday's update! D: Long story short, I was _extremely_ busy yesterday; I didn't even get a chance to think about this chapter. XD Naturally, that means there will be two updates today as I play catch up. The second chapter might not get posted until around midnight (per usual, I suppose), but I'm not going to fall behind again. ;P

On a side note, I think this might be the first chapter where I actually use the prompt without explicitly stating the word. XD

* * *

Towerling  
Chapter 9  
Leader

* * *

Mirage quietly stood in front of his sire's desk, hands clasped behind his back and optics trained on the data-pad in his sire's hand. His spark jumped every time Astromus made the tiniest sound: the creak of his chair, a sigh from his vents, the tapping of his finger against the screen. His carrier had once said that Mirage had inherited the same unflinching calm his sire possessed.

Recent events had taught Mirage that neither of them was as calm as his carrier bragged.

Astromus sighed again and put the data-pad down. Mirage's shoulders straightened when his sire's optics fell on him. "Mirage, while I admire your attention to detail, this was _not_ what I instructed you to do."

Mirage's frame instantly slumped, and his mouth slightly fell open in an expression of surprise that his carrier's would surely disapprove of. "What?"

Astromus was already moving on, picking up the data-pad he had been reading before Mirage's sudden entrance to his personal office. "I already knew of this discrepancy. I gave you instructions to figure out a way to make that portion of my business profitable again, not find a way to explain its sudden decline."

Mirage couldn't master his usual blank expression even when Astromus glanced at him again in obvious dismissal. "I…I don't understand. Are you not concerned by this obvious act of theft?"

"It is not _theft_ when I approved of these transactions." Astromus sighed when Mirage's optics dramatically brightened. He even went so far as to put his data-pad down and turn his full attention to his progeny. "Mirage, this is an obvious lesson in how to run a successful business. Sometimes, we must make these…unscrupulous transactions. To do so, we must learn how to successfully hide said transactions from the public eye. Image is everything."

Mirage was still attempting to digest everything his sire had said that he nearly missed Astromus lean forward on his desk with a heavy frown. "Speaking of image, I believe it is time I finally address an issue that has recently come to my attention. I have heard rumor that you and this femme from Vos—"

"Solaris." Mirage instantly knew that his interruption was a mistake and mentally berated himself when Astromus's frown deepened. Since when did he interrupt his sire like that? "Sir."

"Yes, _her_. I believe I ordered you to stay away from that femme."

Mirage frowned at his sire's obvious choice to not call Solaris by name. "I can only avoid her so much. We often frequent the same areas in the Towers."

"I have heard that you two have been spotted together in the city, outside our business no less." Mirage slowly began to regain control of his expression, and he forced his face into the blankest mask he had ever worn. He watched his sire's optics flash in response. "You have been associating with people known to be Decepticon sympathizers. Even the head of the unit—a mech raised in the Towers himself!—makes it no secret that they are sympathizers. How do you expect the others to follow you when you support such crass ideals?"

"I do not—"

Mirage jumped when his sire's hand slammed against the desk. The abrupt action was so similar to what he had witnessed in the Senate that Mirage instantly withdrew his denial. Astromus wouldn't have given him an opportunity to continue anyway. "Image is everything, Mirage! By associating with that femme you are telling others that you support everything she does. The rumors have already spread that our unit is sending the Decepticons supplies to support their cause! I do not want to hear that you are with this femme again. You are dismissed."

Mirage bowed his head and silently exited the room. He didn't even glance at his carrier as he passed her, though it was apparent that she had at least heard the end of their discussion. It wasn't until he had exited the apartment that he stopped to analyze what had just happened.

Astromus had never yelled at him before; neither of his creators had. It was almost…disturbing to know that he had angered his sire to that point, and his spark felt so tiny now. He had never done anything against his creators' wishes even when the other nobles around his age took on some form of rebellion. Mirage wasn't that type of youngling—he had been raised to obey his creators without question!

A message appeared in the corner of his HUD. Mirage blinked as he realized that at some point he had started to move again, and he now stood just inside the open gate of the crystal gardens. He glanced around the area out of habit, finding no one near him, and quietly answered the pinging message.

 _How'd it go?_

Mirage frowned. His sire had once more ordered him away from her; he shouldn't even be hesitating now to delete the message, and even her entire comm. link information, from his data bank. He was once more given the opportunity to disassociate himself from this outsider.

 _Fine._

 _Yes, "fine." Is that why you look like your tank is in need of a full flush right now?_

Mirage glanced around once more, and this time he found Solaris peeking over one of the crystal patches. She smiled and waved at him. Mirage gave her his customary frown, which surprisingly made her smile even more. "Why are you using your comm. link if you are standing right there?"

"What? You never wanted to just send a handsome mech a message?"

Mirage shook his head as she moved around the patch to stand beside him. He jumped when her hand slid into his. Solaris tilted his head at him, and he didn't move his hand away. "Seriously though, you look anything but fine. Is this something bigger than we thought?"

Mirage pressed his lips together. He shouldn't say anything… "I don't know."

"It'll all smooth over soon." Solaris tugged his arm and began to lead him through the crystals. He followed without protest. "If there's one thing I've learned from you towerlings, it's that you know how to fix things quickly. Or act like you've fixed them at the very least."

Mirage hummed and matched his stride with hers. Yes, they did know how to act like they had fixed things, didn't they? It was all about their image after all—not what they actually did.

His sire would be happy to know that Mirage had taken his words to spark.


	10. Yellow

**AN:** Second update~ It's half of what the other chapters have been so far, but I like it nonetheless. :3

* * *

Towerling  
Chapter 10  
Yellow

* * *

"I like your optics."

Mirage frowned at the seemingly random statement and glanced at Solaris sitting on the bench beside him. She smiled at him and continued to play with his fingers as she held his hand in her lap. Mirage didn't understand why she was constantly grabbing his hand now; it wasn't a common custom in the Towers, though he had seen some of the common mechs and femmes do so during an occasional excursion into the city. "Pardon?"

"I like your optics." Solaris looked away the longer he stared, and she slightly pinched his fingers between hers. "They're not 'Autobot blue' or 'Decepticon red.' They're just…aristocratic gold, I suppose. Even then, it's a rare color to see among the nobles!"

"Yes, I hear that my carrier was absolutely mortified when she first saw them. Even now she laments that they are the reason I am having a difficult time finding an appropriate partner."

"What!" Mirage flinched at the sudden yell, and he quickly scanned the crystals for anyone who may have heard. They were perfectly hidden in one of the many secluded alcoves of the gardens, but knowing the desire that many towerlings possessed for good gossip nevertheless kept Mirage on the edge and ever aware of their surroundings. "That's ridiculous! They're absolutely gorgeous. I know a mech from Vos who can't keep suitors off him because of his golden optics."

"Yes, well, this is the Towers." Mirage gently pulled his hand from hers and stood up. He walked a short distance away and picked up a crystal shard that had fallen out of its display. Instead of returning it like he normally would, he carried it back over to the bench where he sat again. "Here the most attractive shade of optics would be the lightest blue possible. I hear it is because that is the shade your optics become when you are thoroughly intoxicated with high-grade."

Solaris giggled, though she amicably attempted to hide them by covering her mouth. Mirage handed her the amber crystal he picked up, which she carefully spun in her hands. "Please tell me that's a joke. You're not a joking mech, but that sounded desperately like an attempt."

"Were it a joke, I may have never said it." Mirage gave her the deepest frown he could muster, making her giggle even more. What a strange femme she was, giggling at a frown. Any other femme would politely frown back at him. "Though, my understanding is that optics tend to darken the more intoxicated one becomes. I suppose none of them ever realize this, seeing as how I am usually the only sober mech left at most parties."

"Now _that_ is a joke. No noble stays sober at any event, not even me!" Solaris gave the crystal back to him, and he returned it to the crystal bed, putting it in a place where it wouldn't fall again. "It's the only way we can cope with being trapped in one space together. If you're going to joke now, we need to work on your sense of humor. I'll give Cloudhugger a call later."

Mirage slowly blinked at her after he returned to the bench. "My sense of humor is perfect."

"Is it?"

"Of course. There is none, after all."

Mirage's mouth twitched at the full belly laugh that came from Solaris.


	11. Anatomy

Towerling  
Chapter 11  
Anatomy

* * *

Solaris's comment about his optics stuck with Mirage for a few days after that. Not that it had been the first compliment he had ever received; he wouldn't even be able tally up the amount of times someone had complimented him.

Perhaps it was because no one had ever said a thing about his optics. Rarely did another noble even meet his optics during a conversation, a small reminder that their golden color _was_ abnormal. Perhaps it was because it was the first compliment he had received without a sneer of envy or an expression of polite boredom.

Perhaps it was because he knew that Solaris genuinely meant what she said.

Either way, the compliment stuck with him, and he began to pay special attention to the tiny details of Solaris's frame to find something to compliment her on as well, as even the aristocracy of the Towers noted that it was rude to not return a compliment when one was given. He could have replied that he found her blue optics just as likable, their blue shade being slightly greener than any other blue optics he had ever seen.

However, that seemed a little too… _generic_. It would have fallen flat in the wake of her confession. Mirage began to systematically go down a list of things he could compliment her on. Her voice wasn't the "prettiest," having a more gravely tone to it, and he was sure she would laugh at him if he even attempted to compliment on it. Her wings were another automatic go-to, but what did he know about wings? The only thing he could say was that they twitched whenever she became excited and raised a tad when she became angry. They also drooped when she became upset, but the last thing Mirage wanted to tell her was that a part of her frame _drooped_.

Her paintjob was nothing special; half the nobles he knew had some version of white and gold. It may have been rude by Vosian culture to compliment her cockpit, so Mirage didn't even want to broach that topic. Her thrusters were a tempting part, but, again, Vosian culture. He should really brush up on his knowledge of Vos…

For all his careful planning, his compliment was a thing of pure spontaneity.

"I like your smile."

Solaris blinked, stopping mid-laugh. Mirage immediately regretted his random statement and quickened his pace through the maze of crystal patches. Solaris, of course, was able to keep up with him easily. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No, you said you liked my smile!"

"Why ask me to repeat myself when you clearly heard me the first time?"

"Because I needed to be sure that's what you said!" Solaris grabbed his arm and tugged him to a stop. Mirage sighed and complied with her wishes, though he wouldn't meet her optics. "Aw! You're embarrassed. How cute!"

"I am not cute."

"You're absolutely _adorable_."

"Not even my carrier has ever called me adorable."

"She clearly missed out on being an embarrassing creator then." Mirage loudly vented when he glanced at her long enough to see the biggest grin stretched across her face. He knew he should have gone with a wing compliment! "I've never had anyone say they like my smile."

"Really?"

"No. Many of the towerlings have said something about my wings, or the shape of my helm, or even my cockpit! The skies knows why—they're really no different than any other Seeker's." Her grin softened to a small smile. "So…thank you. I'd say I like _your_ smile, but I've never actually seen it."

"You like my optics though."

"That I do." She carefully grasped his hand. Mirage was used to the motion by now, but he frowned when she shyly ducked her head. "You know, when I first began talking to you, I never really expected anything to come out of it. I was just bored and thought messing with one of you would be fun."

"So you were using me for entertainment purposes?"

"Yes." Solaris didn't look at all embarrassed by the admission. Not that Mirage was surprised; she had never hidden anything from him before. "But then we kept running into each other, and I started to realize that you weren't like the other nobles I had met before. Well, you _were_ obsessed with your appearance and what not, but you actually _cared_ about something too. Like the crystals!"

Mirage followed her hand as she gestured at the glimmering patches surrounding them. She smiled at him, and Mirage felt his spark leap in an odd way he had never felt way. "So my knowledge of the crystals is what made you continue to seek me out?"

"Partly, yes." Her smile morphed into something mischievous, and Mirage knew that his rare awkward moment had passed. "And of course, you're just _so_ devilishly handsome. I knew I had to snatch you up before all those other mean nobles laid a hand on you."

"How valiant of you."

"No, that was pure selfishness."

Mirage pulled his hand out of hers. Solaris's smile instantly fell, and she merely blinked when Mirage offered her a crooked arm. Mirage felt his vents emit a sudden rush of hot air when he realized he would have to explain the small gesture. "Here in the Towers we do not hold hands. Those who are familiar with one another on a more…personal level tend to walk arm in arm."

Her smile slowly returned as she carefully threaded her arm through his. "Like friends?"

"Friends, family members…" Mirage trailed off and paid close attention to the trail when they began to walk again. "…significant others."

Mirage knew then and there that he hadn't given Solaris a compliment merely as a polite gesture. Her smiles were one of the rare things he genuinely liked. Especially when they aimed towards him.


	12. Empurata

Towerling  
Chapter 12  
Empurata

* * *

"Oh, I love this part!"

Mirage didn't comment when his carrier leaned forward on her chair to get closer to the holo-vid playing before them. Delta rarely demanded to spend "personal time" with him, but whenever she did, he couldn't deny her. He was fully aware that she had underlying motives for them. Once she had ensnared him in her trap, she would bring up the subject of continuing to bring honor to their name or how Astromus ran his businesses.

All subtle reminders of the duties expected of Mirage.

Mirage frowned when Delta laughed at a scene deprived of any humor. For as much as he thought he knew his carrier, he couldn't figure out why she chose today of all days to spend time with him. He had been scheduled to follow his sire to the Grand Imperium today, and then later he would meet Solaris in the gardens. He wasn't worried that his carrier had somehow heard rumors of his continued relationship with Solaris; he had kept his audials fully open for any such rumors and even convinced Solaris to do the same.

No, her reasons had nothing to do with Solaris, which made them more difficult to decipher.

Delta laughed again. Mirage tried not to flinch when her hand landed on his knee. "It has been a while since we have been able to spend time together."

"It has."

"I sometimes miss the days when you were a youngling! Always following me around the apartment—you were such a tiny thing then!"

"So do I." Mirage only relaxed when Delta's hand retreated. "I was truly surprised when you requested I stay with you today since sire had already scheduled me to accompany him."

"You and your sire—you are both too embroiled in politics nowadays." Mirage frowned. Her hand returned to his knee, and she gave him what was meant to be a reassuring squeeze. It was too uncommon an action for it to be reassuring. "I simply…persuaded your sire that it might be beneficial for you to rest today."

"If sire approves…" The buzzer to their apartment sounded through the room. Delta frowned but allowed Mirage to stand without a word of protest. "Allow me to answer that."

Mirage only moved after Delta nodded. The buzzer continued to sound as Mirage made his way to the door. He frowned, knowing who was on the other side of the door before he answered it. Who else would so rudely continue to tap the buzzer?

Solaris scowled at him. "Have you heard?"

Mirage heard Delta's quiet steps behind him and quickly stepped out the door. Solaris paced back and forth across the hallway. "What are you doing here? We were going to meet in the gardens later."

"This couldn't wait until then!" Solaris stomped back towards him and grabbed his shoulders. Mirage automatically tensed. "Did you hear what happened to Ductus? What they did to him?"

Mirage frowned. "No."

"They took his face!" Mirage jumped at her piercing yell, and Solaris shook his shoulders. "And his voice! The one mech your pretentious Senate held, and they shut him up with that barbarous tradition they still uphold!"

Mirage grabbed Solaris's hands and carefully removed them from his shoulders before his head became dislocated from her shaking. Heavy vents came from her, and her optics blazed down at him. He could see small pools of Energon in the corners of them, and he grasped her shaking hands between his. "Solaris, calm down."

"He was starting to gain allies in the Senate too!" She grasped his hands so strongly that he felt like his fingers would be crushed. "If the Senate here could be reasoned with, then the other cities would have followed their lead, even Vos! All those poor people could have found equality thank to the Decepticons."

A sudden intake caused Mirage to jerk around. Delta stood in the threshold of the apartment, her face no longer the soft mask of the perfect carrier. Her frown was as harsh, and her optics as smooth as diamond crystals. She lifted her chin as if appear to taller than the distraught femme before her. "Mirage, I believe you should say goodbye to your… _friend_."

Mirage felt Solaris's grip tighten even more, and he could barely meet her optics when he turned back to her. "Solaris, I believe you _should_ return to your apartment."

"Mirage—"

"You are upset." Mirage squeezed her hands before slowly pulling his fingers from hers. Her hands scrambled to grab his again, but he firmly placed them at her sides. "You need to calm down. Perhaps take a visit to the crystals. I have heard that they possess calming qualities."

Solaris's optics sparked with understanding, but her frown persisted. "I can't. My carrier barely let me out to come see you, and only because I needed to give you this."

Mirage frowned at the data-pad she pulled from her subspace. She gently placed it in his hands and took a step back. "Ductus came to our apartment a few nights ago—said he was afraid he wouldn't have much time left. He wanted my sire to give this to you, saying you deserved to know…especially after seeing your reactions in the Grand Imperium during some of their talks."

Solaris gave Delta a nod, which the other femme didn't return, and was gone as sudden as she had appeared. Mirage tucked the data-pad under his arm and turned to face Delta. He matched her frown with practiced ease. "Carrier."

"Youngling." Mirage twitched, but otherwise didn't react. "You know I must inform Astromus about this."

"Yes."

"Good." Delta gestured into the apartment. "Now, I implore you to wait in your room until his return."

A hot flash of anger surged through him, but Mirage did well to contain it as he stepped back into the apartment. He had never been treated this way—like a disobedient youngling. Now here he was, a grown mech finally feeling the sting of a slap on the wrist.

His grip on the data-pad tightened, and he went to his room without a word. His "punishment" would simply give him time to examine the data-pad he had been given instead of forcing himself to act cheerful for his carrier's sake.

* * *

 **AN:** So for anyone who may have read the IDW comics, I kinda based Ductus's unfortunate punishment off of what the Senate did to Shockwave when he was a senator. I've only been able to read the wiki for that portion of the storyline (because sadly I'm broke), but I always felt like that was a creative take on Shockwave's origins. Plus, someone, even if they weren't a main character, undergoing empurata just fit into the story. :3


	13. Data-Pad

Towerling  
Chapter 13  
Data-Pad

* * *

Astromus frowned at him from the other side of the desk. In one hand Mirage gripped the data-pad while his other hand grasped his wrist. When Astromus opened his mouth to speak, Mirage beat him to it. "You are disappointed, and I fully understand. I have never so blatantly disobeyed you before, and for that, I hold some regret. However, I cannot say that I regret meeting Solaris and continuing my relationship with her. She has broadened my understanding of life outside of the Towers, though I acknowledge that I have much more to learn."

Mirage stopped when he noticed Astromus's hand curl into a fist. He watched it slowly unfurl, and his sire's fingers began to tap against the desk. "You are being very disrespectful, youngling."

Mirage scowled. This was the second time in the same day he had been referred to as an irate youngling, and he was beginning to realize that it was more the tone that his creators used than the word that annoyed him. "I find myself at a place where I am not sure you are deserving of my respect."

Astromus's optics flashed in a way Mirage had never seen before, and he felt his spark tremble in response. He pushed through the new unease and carefully placed the data-pad on the desk. The screen was lit up to the last document Mirage had read, and Astromus responded accordingly, optics widening and mouth slightly falling open. "Where did you get this?"

"Ductus was more aware of his imminent fate than you gave him credit for." Mirage allowed his sire to take the data-pad and swipe through the other documents he had kept open. "Perhaps he planned to use this as a form of blackmail; perhaps he had planned to simply expose you and thus destroy your credibility with the Senate. Either way, he made sure that it landed in my hands."

Astromus slowly lowered the data-pad and stared at Mirage with a critical optic. Mirage didn't flinch and met his sire's stare head on. "I had hoped to slowly integrate you to this side of our business—"

"No." Mirage didn't care when Astromus glared at him for his interruption. "I don't want anything to do with this."

"Mirage—"

"For the past stellar cycle you have stood on the Senate floor and advocated to put a stop to the Decepticon movement spreading across Cybertron." Mirage's frame heated up as his scowl deepened. "Yet here is evidence that you have been supporting them the entire time! I thought the rumors were a joke, but you truly have set up one of the storefronts as a cover for some chop-shop. That's why the numbers and inventory didn't add up—why you used different cities in your records. You didn't want anyone to discover the credits you earned from the Decepticons, so you simply labeled them as crystals that didn't exist."

Astromus stood from his chair, but even as he towered over Mirage, Mirage didn't stop. "You're willing to associate with them when there is a profit to be made, but you deny every word of their message! You look down on the mech who lives in filth because of a broken system and deny him the only voice he has—a voice he deserves."

"Mirage, you will understand—"

"I don't want to understand!" Mirage didn't realize his hands had slammed onto the desk until Astromus jumped. A stinging pain spread across the palm of his hands, but he barely acknowledged it. "You are taking poor mechs off the streets and butchering them to earn a credit! It's…it's _sick_."

"You are angry, and I understand." Mirage narrowed his optics at the suddenly calm tone Astromus used. It was almost more patronizing than the tone he used to admonish Mirage. "However, this movement is only a passing thing. Soon everything will calm down once more, and we can continue with our lives as it was. This femme you have befriended does not understand how life in the Towers work; Ductus was a young fool who believed we were made of endless credits to be tossed out to any mech at any given time. You know better than all of this."

Mirage inhaled before scanning Astromus's blank face. He vented and backed away from the desk. "You are either impossibly thick or simply attempting to manipulate me. I know you are a smart mech, which makes that answer obvious. I stand by what I said: I want nothing to do with this. I am not a youngling for you and Delta to belittle back into complacency. I have made a copy of everything on that data-pad so feel free to do with it what you please."

Mirage turned away before Astromus could say another word. His sire was silent as Mirage exited the room, but Mirage heard a loud crash the moment the door slid shut behind him. Delta stood at the entrance to the living area, and she silently watched Mirage approach her. Mirage briefly paused, seeing a small crack in Delta's mask as her optics flickered. He slowly nodded and turned towards the door, hearing Delta's vents audibly hitch behind him.

His spark felt heavy when the door to the apartment quietly slid shut behind him. He swayed in the spot he stood and almost instinctively opened a channel on his comm. link. _I think I just made the worst mistake in my life._

He didn't have to wait long for a response, a fact that gave him a small sense of relief. _I'm always here for you. Come to my apartment, and we can figure things out._

Mirage nodded, inhaled a shaky breath, and began to walk away from the place he had called home.


	14. Fix

Towerling  
Chapter 14  
Fix

* * *

Never in Mirage's wildest imagination had he ever pictured himself standing outside a door in the lower Towers district. It was a section of the Towers where the people who straddled the line between aristocracy and the working caste lived. Had anyone Mirage known caught him here, his reputation would be ruined faster than any scandalous rumor involving Solaris.

Yet here he stood, building up the courage to ring the buzzer.

A part of him insisted that he could still go back—that his sire would accept any apology so long as he agreed to keep his mouth shut. And his carrier! She had tried to hide it, but he had seen her grief when he turned away from her. He could return to them and pretend none of this ever happened…

Mirage jabbed the buzzer and took a step back to politely wait for an answer. The door slid open with a creak, and Mirage blinked at the femme it revealed. For a moment, he thought she was Solaris, but a quick glance revealed otherwise. The white portion of her frame didn't possess the same pearlescent sheen as Solaris's, and the gold highlights were a dull orange.

Most importantly, her optics were a glaring red instead of the mischievous blue Mirage had grown used to.

"What d'ya want?" Mirage tried not to flinch at the shrill voice that came from the femme. By the way her optics darkened, he had obviously failed. "If you're one of those highfalutin nobles that's always bothering my Sun, then you can just turn your pompous aft right back around! She isn't any low caste whore willin' to roll on her back and—"

"Carrier!" Mirage breathed an audible sigh of relief when Solaris appeared behind the femme. Solaris pulled the femme back and gave him an apologetic smile. "This is Mirage. Remember? I told you he would be coming by for a visit. He's absolutely harmless!"

Her carrier's glare never softened, and Mirage knew for a fact that this had been a bad idea. She scanned him from head to toe and snorted. "This is the mech you've been going on about for the past orbital cycle? He's scrawnier than I thought he'd be, and I _knew_ he'd be scrawny."

"Okay, thank you, carrier." Solaris carefully pushed her carrier back into the apartment and stepped out. "I can handle it from here; just tell me how the holo-vid ends."

Her carrier continued to glare at him until the door closed, and even then, Mirage could still feel the heat of her glare through the door. Solaris sighed and covered her optics. "I'm _so_ sorry. She's just very…protective. But let's forget that! What happened? Did you discover what was on the data-pad?"

Mirage vented, and Solaris immediately reached out to grab his hands. He squeezed hers tightly. "Yes, I did."

"How bad?"

"Very, _very_ bad." Mirage paused, and he couldn't meet her optics. "I left."

He didn't say anymore, but from the small gasp she exhaled and her tightening grip, he knew he didn't have to. This wasn't solely a "towerling" thing she wouldn't understand. "Where will you go?"

Mirage blinked. "I…don't know. I didn't think that through."

Solaris was pulling him inside before he had even finished. "Well, I'll fix that right now! You're staying with us until you regain your bearings. Sire will completely understand, and if there's one thing he's good at, it's persuading carrier to think the same! Well, half the time at least…when it _really_ counts…and she's tired and finds no fun in putting up a fight."

Mirage caught her carrier's optics as they passed the living area, and her focused glare made him pity the mech who attempted to change her mind. Solaris stopped three doors down the hallway and turned to smile at him. "Here you go!"

The door slid open, and Mirage immediately balked at the amount of junk piled inside the room. Between a narrow berth and small side table, there were rows of towering containers, some of which nearly touched the roof. A small giggle escaped Solaris. "Sorry! This is the spare room, but we've been using it to hide all of carrier's collections. She's a bit of a…hoarder in some aspects."

Mirage tentatively followed her into the room and wordlessly took the first container she handed him. "We'll have this cleaned up in no time. Some of these can go into my room for the time being, and I'm sure sire will accept some too despite his dislike of clutter."

Solaris balanced two smaller containers in her arms and stepped out to enter the room across the hall. Mirage noted that this room was much cleaner and brightly lit thanks to a narrow floor-to-ceiling window that looked out over the city of Iacon. He placed his container on the floor next to the ones she carried, but hesitated to follow her out again. "Are you not curious as to what was on the data-pad?"

"Of course I am!" Solaris crossed the hallway and returned with another two containers. She grunted and dramatically rubbed her hands together when she deposited them in the same spot. "But you're obviously not eager to talk about it, so I won't push."

"Why?"

Solaris gave him a patient smile that he may have found condescending coming from anyone else. From her though, it was just patient. "Because that's what friends do. They're willing to wait to be told the details even when they extend their hand to help. Now, let's get these containers moved before my carrier notices! She can get a little agitated when her things are touched."

Mirage watched Solaris skip out of the room. In that instant, he knew that out all of the questionable things he had done that day, coming to Solaris had been the best decision he had made. He moved to take the next set of containers she carried in and returned her smile with a small one of his own.


	15. Cybertron

**AN:** I'm starting to think that I'm just terrible about posting things on time this week. -_-; But yeah, missed yesterday's update, so, of course, two updates for today! I also completely disregarded the challenge of keeping this chapter 1000 words or less, and I'm starting to think I might just do that for the rest of the chapters too. The longer this goes on, the more I come to detest my word limit with certain prompts. :P

Also, thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter! :D

* * *

Towerling  
Chapter 15  
Cybertron

* * *

News in the Towers spreads like a bad case of rust, and Mirage's sudden departure from his family's apartment was no exception. He had barely settled into Solaris's apartment when the first mech appeared at the door to ask for his whereabouts. Solaris's carrier, who had been introduced to him as Swiftbolt, glared at every noble that sauntered into her living room, and she refused to budge even when the visiting mech rudely suggested she leave for "privacy's sake."

Each mech that visited, many of whom Mirage had once considered "friends," insisted that he was only experiencing a small bit of rebellion just like the rest of them had in the past. In an orn, he would realize his error and return to his sire. It was inevitable—surely Mirage wouldn't be foolish enough to give up everything over a simple argument.

Mirage sent them away with a reassuring smile that vanished the moment the door shut.

Solaris was there for every visit along with her carrier, and she was at his side the instant the visitations ended. "Listen to them, acting as if they know what is going on. They're all spoiled little brats who can't see past their own nose!"

"They've never been outside the Towers!" Swiftbolt called from the living room, making it no secret that she listened to every one of their conversations. "You can see it in their optics—they've all got empty processors."

"They're all just little clones of one another." Solaris pulled Mirage back into the living room to sit across from Swiftbolt. He shifted under her usual glare and pulled his hand out of Solaris's. She grabbed it again and placed it on her lap. "You're not the same delusional towerling as they are anymore."

"It's the ones that can think on their own that you have to watch out for," Swiftbolt muttered. Her optics narrowed in on their hands, and Mirage wanted to tuck his hands behind his back to escape her glare. Sadly, Solaris seemed to be attempting to make some point; actions appeared to speak louder than words between the two of them. "I'm surprised your sire hasn't come after you yet. In Vos, you wouldn't have made it out the door knowing as much as you do."

Mirage frowned. He still hadn't revealed everything that was on the data-pad, but Swiftbolt had made it seem like she knew _exactly_ what the contents were. Even if her statements were vague, it still made Mirage uneasy to think that someone may know all of his sire's dirty deeds. "To my sire, image is everything. As of right now, the rumors are only that I am finally experiencing the same bout of rebellion the others my age have. While it certainly does not look good by any means, it is far less damaging than the sudden and suspicious death of your only progeny who has never once acted out."

Swiftbolt's optics rolled. "Bunch of idiots the lot of you are." She stood, wincing at the slight creak that her frame emitted, and shuffled towards the small dining area across the hall. "I wouldn't give my enemy the advantage of having blackmail, image be slagged."

She continued to mutter under her breath and only the sounds of clanging metal from the kitchen finally drowned out her voice. Mirage sighed, and Solaris squeezed his hand. "Sorry about my carrier. She's not always this…abrasive."

"Perhaps I would have been offended by her had I not been used to you already." Solaris's optics flashed at him, and Mirage gave her a small smile before it vanished. "However, she does bring up valid points. Knowing what I do now, my sire was likely a conspirator in Ductus's empurata. He does not take kindly to those he views as an enemy."

"Surely he wouldn't submit his own youngling to such a horrible thing." Solaris's smile fell when Mirage only stared at her. "He can't…he wouldn't seriously put you in danger. Disown you, yes, but actually _dismantle_ you?"

"You have learned that image is everything in the Towers. Once my sire realizes that I am not returning, he will…" Mirage trailed off and tried to clear the sudden obstruction in his intake. "Anyhow, I plan to find a way to stand on my own before he realizes this. Perhaps I can take a trip outside of the Towers to Praxus or Polyhex. Maybe even Vos."

"Maybe not Vos." Solaris shifted in her seat and glanced over her shoulder to where Swiftbolt still moved around in the kitchen. "They're experiencing…difficulties right now. I've heard that the Senate there has even put out a message for its citizens to return to the city before they shut down access to outsiders."

"Have things escalated to that point so quickly?" Mirage automatically dropped his voice to a whisper when Swiftbolt suddenly became silent. "I had heard of the riots in Tarn and Kaon, and even the sudden influx in crime in Helex and Tesarus. Is this the Decepticons' doing?"

"Of course it is." Mirage jumped and twisted around on the couch. Swiftbolt gave him the usual glare as she hobbled across the room to her chair, holding two Energon cubes. She gave one to Solaris and pointedly sipped from the other one. "Fat lot of good it'll do. Once movements like this turn violent any message they were attempting to get across is lost in the shuffle."

"Carrier!" Solaris sighed when Swiftbolt shrugged and took another sip of her Energon. Mirage shook his head when Solaris attempted to give him her cube. "You of all people should be happy that their message is finally being acknowledged."

Swiftbolt snorted. "Happy? Because a bunch of crazy younglings are throwing a temper tantrum? That's worse than the old crankshafts sitting on their afts all day and patting themselves on the back for a job well done. I've told you time and time again that a movement that only offers criticism and no valid solution isn't a movement worth following."

"Solution or not, they're giving people a voice!" Solaris sprung from her seat to grasp her carrier's free hand. Swiftbolt sighed, but Mirage watched her expression soften for the first time. "Even in Vos people are trapped in this caste system. For all his smarts, Brigade will never be allowed to enter the Academy because he was created for the warrior caste, and Cloudhugger is only seen as casteless scrap metal. Even I can only be seen as a trine leader when clearly our trine would be in much better hands with Brigade!"

"Wait." Mirage frowned, but not because of the glare he received from Swiftbolt. He was quickly becoming used to that. "I thought you told me that the castes had little to with the make up of a trine."

Swiftbolt released a loud, wheezing laugh while Solaris wouldn't meet his optics. "Is that what she said? Obviously, my Sun has been away from her home for too long! Caste dictates everything; sure, a trine can consist of Seekers from any caste, but their roll in the trine is still dictated on where they came from. I would never be a leader of a trine now because I'm from the warrior caste; Solaris will never be a right wing because she comes from nobility thanks to her sire. Vorns ago, it would have been the opposite, but we haven't been in a war for ages now. We've become too complacent and just allowed everything to go to scrap. It works for some trines, but other trines…"

"That's changing now," Solaris insisted. Her optics flicked from Mirage to Swiftbolt, who now smirked at her creation. "I've heard Megatron's speeches, and Brigade speaks very highly of his writings. Megatron will be able to find a way to get rid of the caste system; he's even been able to recruit people like Starscream to his cause!"

"That screecher will turn the moment he gets bored." Swiftbolt's smirk fell, and she put down her Energon cube to cup the side of Solaris's face. Mirage looked away when Solaris leaned into the touch. This was something that felt oddly personal, and he almost felt like a shameless voyeur to have seen it happen. "I find it admirable that you're trying to help this rusting frame, but I'm also trying to keep _you_ from going through what I've been through. I've seen the signs, and this is all leading to one outcome that I'd hate to see you a part of. You're not like me—built to take a hit and plunge into the center of battle without regard to your own personal safety. I might not seem to like your sire's high position, but I'm happy if it keeps you safe and provided for."

Mirage slowly stood up in an attempt to not disrupt the pair. His spark squeezed at the trails of Energon that slipped from Solaris's optics as she stared up at her carrier. Swiftbolt gently petted her creation's helm, and a gravelly hum escaped her when Solaris leaned her head against the older femme's shoulder.

This wasn't something Mirage was meant to be privy to. He could see now why Swiftbolt held little pity for him and his situation; she had obviously been subjected too much more than a sire willing to sacrifice all morality for credits. The worst part was knowing that there were more people like her who had obviously suffered the same thing, yet she wasn't as convinced by the change the Decepticons promised like Solaris was. She made it almost sound like Solaris's view of it was a delusional hope not fully thought through, acting as if she knew something that neither of them could fully comprehend.

All in all, Mirage had never felt so confused in his life.

* * *

 **AN:** The second chapter for today will posted soon. ;P


	16. Comm Link

**AN:** Second update for the day! :D

* * *

Towerling  
Chapter 16  
Comm. Link

* * *

 _Incoming transmission. Accept? Yes/No._

 _Yes._

 _Connecting…connected._

 _"Hey!"_

 _Signal dropped. Reconnect? Yes/No._

 _Yes._

 _Transmission sent. Connecting…connecting…Connected._

 _"You hung up on me!"_

 _"I apologize. I have been hearing others say that this portion of the city has been experiencing issues with comm. link signals lately."_

 _"Ooh. Eavesdropping on the everyday mech's conversation? Found any gossip to rival what's here in the Towers?"_

 _"Sadly, it appears to be all the same. This mech is having an affair; this femme is shortchanging her store manager. Apparently, there has been a sudden rise in the storefront paint wars."_

 _"Ooh, do tell."_

 _"One storefront will have Decepticon propaganda while another rivaling storefront will display an Autobot emblem, but the message differs from what the Senate preaches. People seem to be more confused than ever now."_

 _"It's to be expected. I don't think any sane person truly knows what's going on right now. Did you have any luck?"_

 _"Absolutely none."_

 _"What! Surely there was_ someone _eager to hire you. Business owners should be flocking to scoop up a mech with your credentials."_

 _"According to those who even took the time to talk to me, I am_ too _qualified for even the highest position they can offer. I fear that my sire may have found a way to scare even the smallest business owner into refusing my application."_

 _"Your sire is beginning to annoy me."_

 _"The feeling is mutual."_

 _"Cheer up! You'll find something eventually, even if you have to travel outside of Iacon. My sire will be more than happy to help you along."_

 _"I do not wish to burden—"_

 _"Don't be ridiculous! My sire's made it very clear that he adores you, and carrier has somewhat come to accept your presence."_

 _"I will take that as a compliment."_

 _"As you should! Back to the topic of leaving the city though, my carrier just informed that we will be making a sudden trip back to Vos."_

 _"Vos?"_

 _"Yes. She said that an old friend of hers was experiencing some health issue and would like to see her before his spark extinguishes. Of course, she agreed, but with the way things are right now…"_

 _"Only you and your carrier will be allowed within the city."_

 _"Exactly. Sire's not very happy with that, but he's not about to stand in her way. And she can't travel alone anymore because of her health."_

 _"I understand. When do you leave?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Solaris?"_

 _"We're at the transport depot right now."_

 _"Right now?"_

 _"Yes. Carrier says her friend's message sounded very dire—as if he wouldn't make it if she waited too long. And the political situation in Vos right now is so delicate that if we wait for much longer, we may never be able to reenter the city until all of this mess is settled."_

 _"Which means you could be stuck in Vos as well."_

 _"…yes."_

 _"Do you think this is safe?"_

 _"Honestly? I have no idea. But I can't let my carrier go alone. For all her 'tough mech' act, she's actually very weak. Oh, she's glaring at me for saying that, but it's true!"_

 _"Please be safe."_

 _"I will! We both will. Good luck finding a job! I expect to find you running a business like it was your own when I get back."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"…I'll miss you."_

 _"…I'll miss you too."_

 _"…my carrier is telling me to stop being so sappy! We always have the comm. links."_

 _"I will send you an update later then."_

 _"Same! I'll see you when we get back."_

 _"As will I."_

 _Signal dropped. Incoming transmission. Accept? Yes/No._

 _Yes._

 _Connecting…connected._

 _"I almost forgot! Cloudhugger wants to know what your favorite color is."_

 _Incoming transmission. Accept? Yes/No._

 _No._

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"What's your favorite color? Or would you prefer me to choose? I'll go with fuchsia then."_

 _"No! I mean…turquoise."_

 _"Ooh! So specific. I'll tell him then."_

 _"May I ask why he wishes to know?"_

 _"Of course not! It's all a surprise! I'll see you when we get back."_

 _Signal dropped. One new message. Playback? Yes/No_

 _Yes._

 _Message one: 11:86 of the fifth cycle of the Lunar Quartex._

 _"Mirage. I am aware that our last…meeting did not end on positive terms. As your sire, I am willing to forgive all of our past transgressions in exchange for your prompt return. Upon hearing of your current living arrangements, your carrier has expressed her deepest concerns for your safety and wellbeing. As of late, she has become slightly ill and wishes only that you return to the security of our domicile. As for our…disagreement, I would like to speak to you personally and address all of the concerns you may have. You have proven yourself to have a fine mind for business, and I regret that you were forced to learn about that particular portion of our business from a stranger who is currently under investigation for terrorism and subversion. Contact me when you receive this message, and we will arrange for your return."_

 _Message end. Delete? Yes/No._

 _Yes._

* * *

 **AN:** I always get this weird urge to do a chapter like this whenever I do some monthly challenge. There's something so satisfying and fun to write nothing but dialogue. In some ways, it feels like it says a lot more than paragraphs of description/explanation. ;P


	17. Obsession

**AN:** It's 3:30 AM, so sorry for any horrendous mistakes that you may find in this chapter. -_-

* * *

Towerling  
Chapter 17  
Obsession

* * *

Mirage sighed as he stepped out of the store. He took out a data-pad from his subspace and turned it on as he merged with the flow of pedestrians streaming around him. He marked another name off his list and scrolled back up to the top. At least this storeowner had given him a legitimate reason for rejecting him; for all his experience, Mirage had never learned how to actually work the front end of a store, and job training wasn't being offered.

It was a weak reason, but a reason nonetheless.

He glanced up from the data-pad to sidestep a couple and their youngling. He didn't react when the youngling smiled at him as the youngling's creators swung him between their outreached arms. Mirage scanned the list again before stashing the data-pad away and checking his comm. link.

No new messages had been recorded, and Mirage frowned as he stopped at a crosswalk. Solaris should have contacted him by now; she had stuck to a fairly strict schedule since she had left for Vos with her carrier. For the past orn, she had been able to perfectly time her calls during the breaks in his job search, calling him to complain about something Cloudhugger did or simply sending a text message to inquire how his day was going. He had been slightly surprised when she hadn't called him that morning; now it was nearly the end of the day, and he was beginning to worry.

"Mirage!"

Mirage stayed in his spot despite the light changing to signal the small group he had merged with to cross the busy road. He nodded towards the smiling mech that jogged up to him, and they quickly followed the group before the lights changed again. The mech gestured for Mirage to continue following him. "Transient, I was not aware that you would be on this side of the city today. The Grand Imperium is closer to the Towers."

Transient smiled, and Mirage could see where Solaris got her smile. "That it is! However, the Senate dispersed early today. From what my sources have told me, there had been numerous threats this morning about an imminent attack on the Grand Imperium. Not only did they insist on being in the safety of their homes, the Iaconian Security Force advised that they stay clear of the building for a few days until the threats died down."

Mirage frowned and sidestepped to avoid a mech who didn't even look at him. "I am assuming the threats were deemed credible then."

" _Very_. Of course, I do not have all the details, but the security of one of the senators said that one of the message's data trail led back to a mech living within the Towers who is known for his Decepticon sympathies. I am sure you can understand why I deemed it imperative to be on this end of the city than returning to my apartment."

Transient continued to smile despite Mirage's deepening frown. "I apologize. I am afraid that my stubbornness may have put you and your family in danger of my sire's wrath."

"Oh, do not be silly!" Transient laughed at Mirage's sigh. With the two of them being the only ones in the apartment lately, Mirage was beginning to easily pick up on all the other traits Solaris had picked up from her sire. "After what the Senate did to Ductus, it was only a matter of time before they began to target us, and any other vocal sympathizer, personally. I am glad that Swiftbolt and Solaris are currently safe in Vos."

Mirage automatically checked his inbox again at the mention of Solaris. "As we are on that topic, have you heard from either of them today?"

Transient's smile finally fell, and he stopped under the shelter of a storefront's awning. Mirage stopped as well and watched the flow of pedestrians continue to pass them by. "I had been hoping to hear that you had. Swiftbolt has yet to contact me, and I have not been able to reach her. It is unlike her not to answer her comm. link; Solaris as well."

"Perhaps something has happened to them?"

Transient was now fully frowning and grasping his hands before him. His fingers twitched even as he squeezed them together, and Mirage could almost feel the mech's distress. "I dread the very thought. Vos was not in a good place when they left. All non-Seekers were being turned away from entering the city, and Vos officially pulled their ambassador from Iacon the day after they left. I have heard rumor that Kaon and Tarn have now gone silent, and Polyhex is know threatening to arrest anyone who so much as speaks the word 'Decepticon' while riots are beginning to break out in provinces as far out as Kalis." Transient sighed. "These are beginning to shape up to be dark times."

Mirage couldn't help but compare the mech's observation to Swiftbolt's, but he kept silent. In the distance, he could hear the rumble of a large airship, and he again checked his comm. link for any new messages. "What do you propose we do?"

Transient gave him a small smile that immediately made Mirage uneasy. "Wait. It is all we can do. These matters are out of our hands. Only time will tell what happens now."

A slight tremble traveled through Mirage's frame, and he sent an inquiring ping to Solaris. He received no response. "Perhaps we could find a way to speed things along. I have yet to seek a position in the Grand Imperium."

A roaring laugh came from Transient, and Mirage almost took a step away from him when people turned to stare. "Even if you somehow managed to fill in one of the numerous empty seats they Senate now has, I doubt they would listen to you speak. You are still a youngling in their optics. No, your talents are better spent elsewhere."

Mirage snorted and immediately felt embarrassed when Transient set his sparkling optics on him. He had barely spent an orbital cycle outside in the city, and he was already forgetting his impeccable manners from the Towers. "Yes, my talent of being unable to find any mech willing to hire me for even the most menial position. That will prove most useful in the days to come."

A hand landed on his shoulder, and Mirage almost lost his balance from the sudden weight. "Do not be so ridiculous! You possess a strong spark and quick wit. I would hate to see you waste away from the immorality that poisons the Senate now. No, you _will_ do impressive things in the future, just as my Solaris will."

A sudden message flashed across Mirage's HUD. His spark froze, but he immediately dismissed it when he realized it was only a silly message from one of the towerlings who insisted he return to his creators. There was still no reply from Solaris. "Solaris, perhaps, but my sire has made it clear that he still dictates what I do with my life."

Transient squeezed his shoulder with a sudden smirk. Yes, Solaris may have inherited Swiftbolt's tenacious spirit, but it was her sire who had passed on his teasing nature to her. "Then perhaps we should ensure that his shadow does not remain hovering over you. Despite how it may seem now, Vos is very accepting of adopting mechs into its city after they have bonded with one of their own."

Mirage immediately snatched his shoulder from Transient's grip. Transient loudly laughed once more, and Mirage could barely be heard over his laughter. "I apologize, but I must be leaving now. I still have one more interview today before retiring."

Transient was still laughing as Mirage seamlessly blended back into the crowd. He could feel his vents working overtime, but he tried to ignore the whistling sound they made. Of all the—his future was no laughing matter! His sire was currently attempting to prevent him from living a life on his own and obviously conspiring to have Transient and his family arrested for being known sympathizers of the Decepticons; he wouldn't be surprised if he received another message from Astromus with a subtle threat if Mirage still refused to acknowledge him. Not to mention that Solaris and her carrier—Transient's own _bonded_ —were unreachable at the moment. To assert such a preposterous arrangement…

Mirage checked his comm. link again and stopped to send a message for Solaris to contact him as soon as possible.


	18. Kibble

Towerling  
Chapter 18  
Kibble

* * *

Mirage's optics flickered on. He stared into the darkness of his room, confused by the sudden awakening. A quick check at his chronometer revealed that it was still joors before he would normally online for the day. He blinked and slowly sat up in an attempt to figure out why he had woken up.

A sudden piercing shriek sent pain through his head, and Mirage grasped the sides of his head with a short shout. The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced before, and it felt like the shriek was coming from _inside_ his head. He gritted his denta against the pain and practically fell off the berth in an attempt to escape it.

As he stumbled across the room, the shrieking began to slowly soften. At first, Mirage thought it was because something inside his head had been fried, and he felt a brief moment of panic at the thought of his sire somehow managing to arrange an attack on him in the middle of his recharge cycle. He had reached the door when he heard a loud pop inside one of his audials, and the shriek morphed into soft static intermittently broken by a voice.

 _"…safe…Towers…out!"_

Mirage didn't have time to decipher the strange message when a large tremor sent him tumbling through the door and into the wall across the hallway. With the voice still whispering in one audial, Mirage barely heard a sharp whistling before another tremor made him lose his balance again. He knocked his head against the floor and rolled away from the wall when a chunk of it splintered off and nearly hit him.

He stared up at the ceiling, audials going still going haywire from the static and what sounded like fireworks going off outside. The voice was becoming a little clearer, sounding like a deep accent that Mirage should know, but the words were still broken. _"…irage! The Towers…unsafe…get out…shelter!"_

Mirage's intakes hitched when Transient suddenly appeared above him, optics blazing with an expression of sheer terror. He barely heard what the mech said as the foundations of the apartment shook around them, but he didn't hesitate to take Transient's hand. Transient dragged him through the apartment, barely pausing when Mirage continuously stumbled with each new tremor.

Transient flung the door open and shoved Mirage out just as the walkway in front of the apartment exploded.

Mirage shouted as the shockwave sent him flying. He landed hard on his shoulder and winced at the pain that immediately traveled down his arm. He crawled until he hit a wall and finally got a good look at the chaos erupting around him.

The upper Towers blazed with fire even as massive chunks of the buildings crumbled to the ground. He could see the shadows of some of the residents running through what the parts of the buildings were still intact, and pure horror gripped his spark when they vanished in an explosion of fire and thunder. Over the static that still bleed into his audials and the whistling missiles that landed everywhere around him, he could hear the screams of terror and pain from the other nobles caught in the attack.

Mirage registered all of this in the brief second it took for Transient to jerk him from the ground and pull him away from the chaos behind them. Mirage almost felt numb as he watched others escaping from their apartments and rushing towards the entrance of the Towers. All the while, the voice continued to speak through the static. _"…attack…Towers…ambush…entrance…"_

Mirage jerked to a stop, nearly losing his grip on Transient when the mech continued to run. He pulled back the other mech and didn't feel anything when Transient glared at him. "Mirage—"

"We need to go this way!" Mirage pointed at a side path they had just passed. A screaming mech violently shoved them to the side as he rushed towards the city with the rest of the growing stampede of residents. "There's a faster way out of the Towers!"

Transient whipped his head around in the direction everyone ran, and Mirage's spark nearly stopped when he realized the mech was about to ignore him and continue his mindless rush towards safety. Mirage's instincts told him that was a terrible idea though, even if the voice talking to him hadn't mentioned an ambush. "Think, Transient! Why would they attack us like this and leave us such an obvious exit to escape?"

Mirage felt little relief when the mech gave in, and he took the lead down the side path. It would lead them straight to the crystal gardens where Mirage knew there was another exit leading out into Iacon. He had stumbled upon it long before his first meeting with Solaris, and it was how the garden's attendants always seemed to vanish from the garden with no one even seeing them. No one taking part in the attack would think a noble knew of the exit.

The whistling of missiles grew louder the closer they got to the garden. Mirage winced when chunks of the building they hugged rained down on them after it had been struck. He had to pull Transient along when the poor mech received a deep dent on his helm from the debris.

When they finally reached the gardens, it was a sad sight to behold, shattered patches of crystals littering the area and gapping holes in places where majestic beds once stood.A part of Mirage wanted to mourn the loss of such beauty, but the other part was already heavily weighted down by the thought of how much death surrounded him at the moment.

He pulled Transient through what was left of the gardens, instinctively clinging to the areas that would keep them hidden from sight. By now, the static filled voice had quieted, and Mirage didn't feel the same pain in his helm as he had before. Whatever it had been was now gone, but Mirage had no time to speculate over it.

Transient released a shout of joy when they turned the corner of one of the beds and spotted the exit. Mirage let Transient take the lead, but he stumbled over a jagged piece of quartz and fell to the ground. Transient kept going for a second before realizing Mirage had fallen, and he turned to help the younger mech back up.

Mirage only looked away for a moment to kick the quartz away, but when he looked back, his spark stopped. Transient stared at him with wide blue optics, hands hovering over gaping hole in his chest. Everything suddenly felt like it was in slow motion: Transient's falling to his knees as the light bled from his optics; the mech stepping out from behind the intact crystals he had been hidden behind; the desperate shout that escaped Mirage. "Transient!"

The mech chuckled, but Mirage barely paid him any attention. His vision blurred, and it wasn't until the mech addressed him that he realized it was because of the Energon bleeding from his optic ducts. "And here I thought you nobles having a spark was all legend! Maybe if you had cared for more than your credits, we wouldn't have had to resort to this."

Mirage scrambled away when the mech aimed a kick at him. The mech snarled and swung his blaster down to catch the back of Mirage's helm. Mirage grunted in pain and tried to escape the next blow with no luck. Instead, he lifted his arms to protect his head, earning a biting laugh from the mech. He didn't have any more time to react when the mech kicked him in the abdomen.

"You can't escape what you've done!" Blows continued to rain down on him. Mirage cried out when he felt something in his arm snap. "This is all your fault. While you lived in your perfect little world, my family starved! I lost my mate, my youngling, my creators—all because of you fraggers!"

The attack stopped for a brief second only for a heavy hand to grab Mirage's helm and lift him up. His feet swayed in the air, and he stared straight into blazing red optics. Their intensity was too much, and Mirage had to look away, catching sight of an ugly blotch of purple paint on the mech's door-wings. "We're taking back what we've lost—what we _deserve_. Megatron's Decepticons will rise up and lead Cybertron to a true Golden Age."

Mirage was slammed back into the ground. His optics shorted out from the impact, and when they onlined again, all he saw was the bottom of a foot descending onto him.


	19. Firewall

**AN:** Another 3 AM update (that is one day behind ^_^;). Sorry for any glaring mistakes you may find!

* * *

Towerling  
Chapter 19  
Firewall

* * *

 _Warning! An unknown source is attempting to change virus protocols. Immediate action is required. Activate fail-safe protocols? Yes/No._

 _Warning! Unknown source has breeched primary firewall. Activate secondary defense protocols? Yes/No._

 _Warning! Unknown source is attempting to access processing protocols. Tertiary defense protocols have been activated. Immediate onlining protocols have been activated. Warning! Unknown source is attempting to access processing protocols. Tertiary defense protocols—_

"Ironhide, grab him!"

Pain was all Mirage felt as he onlined. He jerked against the heavy weight against his torso as the warnings blared across his HUD, and the only thing his optics would register was a heavy film of static. There were grunts coming from above him, and he automatically swung his fist towards the sound. There was another grunt followed shortly by a thud. "Primus! Kid's gotta strong right hook!"

"Either grab him or get out of my med-bay!" Mirage fought against the hands that returned, pinning his own arms to the berth. Pain shot through his shoulder, and Mirage moaned and tried to kick his attacker. "Be gentle!"

"What d'ya want me to do? Hold him down or not?"

More warnings flashed across Mirage's HUD before they immediately vanished. He panicked when his joints suddenly locked against his will, but his optics finally cleared of the static that had blinded him. An upside down face frowned at him with dark blue optics, and he felt a little of his panic vanish when he recognized the red crosses emblazoned on the mech's shoulders.

The medic sighed when Mirage's body stopped moving. He glanced up at the mech just outside of Mirage's vision. "All right, you can let go."

The weight lifted followed by another grunt, and Mirage caught a glimpse of dull red. "Sure the kid wasn't a worker caught in the attack? Hits a lot harder than the other nobles we pulled out of the wreckage."

Mirage's processor felt too fuzzy to fully comprehend what the mech said, but he saw the medic's optics flash. Mirage gaped when he saw a tool fly past his vision and clang against the red mech. The mech yelped, but the medic merely pointed towards what Mirage assumed was the exit. "Out!"

With a few mumbled words—something about "tempers" and "crazy medics," if Mirage heard correctly—the red mech vanished from his sight, and only the swish of a door opening and closing told Mirage that the mech had indeed left. The medic sighed and turned his attention back to Mirage. Gone was the annoyance, and in its place was professional empathy. "I hadn't intended on you waking up like that. I was only checking to make sure you hadn't suffered any damage to your processor."

Everything came back to him in a sudden rush: the attack, the burning Towers, Transient's death, his own imminent demise at the hands of a Decepticon. Mirage choked on his own intake, and his gasping croak had the medic at his side immediately. "Calm down. You're safe here."

Mirage slowly inhaled and exhaled through his vents until his spark had calmed down. It was a trick that he had learned from his carrier when he was younger and more prone to emotional outbursts. The thought of his carrier nearly sent him into another moment of panic, but he fought against it. "What happened? How…how many…"

The medic's hand squeezed his shoulder, but his optics didn't look away from Mirage's. "The Towers were attacked late last night by a group of Decepticons. From what I've gathered from others, it appears the attack was part of a synchronized effort to destroy the Senate and its influence across Cybertron. Fortunately for you, you were rescued by a group of security mechs who used a side entrance into the Towers district to stop the attack."

Mirage inhaled and exhaled in an attempt to keep his spark from reacting to the next question he asked, knowing what the answer would be but needing confirmation all the same. "What happened to Transient?"

The medic's optics flicked away, and Mirage felt his spark drop. "I'm sorry. Your friend was too far-gone. I had to choose between you and him, and you were the one with the higher chance of survival."

Mirage's steady breathing hitched, and he turned his gaze towards the ceiling in an attempt to keep from reacting. "Thank you…for telling me."

To his surprise, the medic snorted. "Don't thank me for that. I don't deserve gratitude for letting your friend die." The medic moved around the berth until Mirage lost sight of him. "What you can thank me for is being able to put you back together. Your attacker did a number on you before you were rescued: fractured the strut in your forearm, shattered a shoulder joint, ruptured your tank, dented several other parts of your frame, and nearly crushed your cranial cavity, which would have left you handicapped from severe processor damage if you didn't die from spark failure."

Mirage stared at the ceiling, feeling severely overwhelmed. "How…"

The medic reappeared by his head, and Mirage felt more than saw the medic prod the top of his head. "Sheer luck. If you hadn't been by that exit, there would have been no way I could have reached you before your spark gave out. I'm going to restore your ability to move, but I need you to drop your firewalls so I can finish your repairs."

Mirage hummed and winced when his HUD was flooded with warnings again. He could _feel_ the medic's presence in his processor this time, and it took everything in him to disable the one line of defense that would protect his processor from hacking. The medic hummed. "No expense was wasted on your virus defenses. I've never even worked on a Prime with so heavy a defense."

"Thank you?"

The medic chuckled just before Mirage felt his frame tense as he was allowed access to his own systems again. "That wasn't a jib towards your status if that's what you were thinking. It's even rare to see these kind of firewalls in nobles. I wouldn't be surprised if you had an outlier spark that gave you the ability. There you go."

Mirage slowly sat up and glanced around the room. It was the sterile white room of any medical facility he had ever laid optics on. Nothing fancy or any indication of which medical facility he may have been in. He caught a glimpse of an unseemly weld across his right arm, and he glanced down to find another stretched across his abdomen.

The medic caught Mirage's attention again as he walked around to stand at the other end of the berth, a frown marring his features. "I've repaired everything I can. Obviously, you'll have to repair some of the cosmetic damage, but everything else is running and functional. In addition to the obvious repairs, I had to replace your entire comm. link array, which was probably what sent your virus protocols haywire. Something had completely fried the circuitry and corrupted everything associated with it, so you'll have to recollect any contacts you had saved and let anyone who has your information know that your comm. link address is different now. Otherwise, there's no need for you to be in my med-bay anymore."

Mirage blinked at the abrupt dismissal and swung his legs off the berth in an attempt to follow the medic out the room. "Wait! I still have questions about what happened. How many survived? How did the attacks affect the state of Cybertron's politics? Where did the other attacks that took place?"

The medic sighed and briefly turned back to Mirage as the door opened. A wall of noise flooded the room, and Mirage almost felt overwhelmed again. "Look, I would love to fill you in on everything, but I have other patients I need to attend to. There are plenty of others on this floor who could answer those questions for you. Just find the ones who aren't running around trying to save lives."

With that said, the medic vanished, and Mirage was left standing in the room alone. His frame swayed in an attempt to figure out what to do, and the encroaching feeling of isolation spurred him to quickly leave the room. He jerked back to avoid a rushing medic and watched with wide optics as a stretcher with a mech missing nearly half his frame lying on it rushed past him.

He staggered out of the room and clung to the wall to avoid being run into. All around him, he could hear painful cries or urgent shouts. His tank turned at the sight of patients who had clearly been involved in the attack but considered lower priority to other victims: mechs with a crushed limb, femmes with cracked optics and patches of missing armor, crying younglings clinging to an overwhelmed creator.

There was nothing about these people that indicated their rank or livelihood. They were all united in their suffering, and that's what made Mirage's spark squeeze the most. It took a horrific tragedy for a noble to sit beside their servant without a sneer of arrogance.

"Yo, mech. Ya cool?"

Mirage jumped at the sudden voice and nearly lost his balance. A hand came from nowhere to keep him from falling, and Mirage jerked away from it. He immediately felt embarrassed by his actions and tried not to stutter when the mech tilted his head and stared with an unflinching visor. "My apologies. You surprised me."

The mech smiled, and the tension between them instantly melted away. "S'all right! Ah should be the one apologizin' fo' sneakin' up on ya. Just saw ya lurkin' over here in the shadows an' thought Ah'd lend ya a hand."

"Thank you, but…" Mirage trailed off and examined the mech. He knew it was rude, but manners hardly seemed relevant at the moment. The mech obviously wasn't a medic, with his small black and white frame and lack of rushing around. "Actually, perhaps you will be able to answer some of my questions?"

"Sure!" The mech held his hand out, and Mirage hesitated a split second before grasping it. He tightened his grip in response to the other mech's firm grasp. "Name's Jazz, by the way. Ah'm here specifically ta answer any an' all questions ya got."

"Mirage." Mirage tried to regain some of his manners, but he just couldn't force himself to at the moment. "Do you know anything about the attack?"

"Ah know a lot mo'e than most mechs." Jazz's smile fell, and Mirage noted the instant shift in the mech's posture. There was more to this mech than he hinted. "It's been confirmed by the Prime that the attack on the Towers was a coordinated attack planned by the Decepticon leader, Megatron. Iacon was only one o' the places hit: Uraya, Polyhex, Thetacon, and Hyperious have confirmed attacks that took place at the exact same time. Shortly after the attacks, Ol' Bucket Head made a statement from his seat in Kaon that the 'Cons will no longer be ignored. They've initiated all-out war against the Senate."

Mirage leaned against the wall because his legs felt like they were about to give out beneath him. "War?"

Jazz nodded. "Yeah. Kaon, Tarn, an' Vos are already backin' him. Prime hasn't made an official statement 'bout it, but there ain't much he can do at this point. Ah'm already hearin' reports o' more 'Con attacks."

Mirage's legs finally gave out, and he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He stared out into the crowded room and barely noticed when Jazz slid down beside him. "This…this is so sudden."

Jazz hummed. "Only if ya wasn't watchin' the signs."

"Yes, but…I heard of the riots. I saw the tensions even here. I just…I didn't expect it to come to _this_." A shriek broke out from across the room, and Mirage watched a pair of medics rush towards a youngling being cradled by her panicking sire. "I thought there was still time to change things."

"Time ain't on our side no more, my mech."

Mirage continued to stare blankly out into the room, and he didn't question Jazz when the mech continued to quietly sit beside him.


	20. Disguise

**AN:** It's 4 AM now! *falls over dead*

* * *

Towerling

Chapter 20

Disguise

* * *

Mirage wasn't afforded the opportunity to fully comprehend the state of things before another onslaught of attacks occurred. The Decepticons were far more organized than the Senate had given them credit for, and many of the smaller cities surrounding Vos, Kaon, Tarn, Tesarus, and Helex fell within days after the Towers fell. In response, the Prime dispersed what was left of the Senate and declared the entirety of Cybertron in a state of war.

Mirage attentively followed every new development with bated breath. With the Towers destroyed, he, along with other survivors of the attack, was relegated to an Autobot protected shelter within the safety of Iacon. Many of the nobles he had been reunited with refused to remain on Cybertron as the war quickly developed. They had already dipped into what was left of their funds and fled in the first ships leaving the planet to off world property they had invested in.

Mirage didn't have the same opportunity. He had never been able to find his creators in the aftermath of the attack, and with his new comm. link array, he hadn't even been able to contact them. Even if he had had the money to flee, his conflicted spark wouldn't have allowed him to run. Every time he heard of a skirmish outside Vos, he automatically worried about Solaris and Swiftbolt. He didn't even know if they were still alive; they could have been killed when the Decepticons fully took the city-state.

He also couldn't escape the guilt of doing _nothing_. He had been in the perfect position to prevent this from happening; he had stood back and allowed Ductus to take all the weight of implementing change in the Senate. He could have done _something_.

So as more and more citizens, from the still filthy rich to commoners, Mirage stayed in the shelter and followed each new development with a keen audial until the day a pair of mechs Mirage had never seen appeared at the shelter.

Mirage frowned at the pair from across the room as they slowly made their way through the mass of frames. One was an orange and blue Mini-Bot who carried a data-pad and occasionally jotted down a note after the bigger one, a generic tan mech obviously built for construction work, finished speaking to certain people. Mirage watched them slowly progress across the room, and his frown deepened at the way they seemed to avoid the few nobles left in the room. He didn't move from the spot he sat huddled in when they finally reached him.

He stared up at them when blank optics despite the construction bot's forced smile. "I am not interested in transport off the planet."

The two mechs exchanged a look, and the Mini-Bot solemnly stared over the top of his data-pad while his companion cleared his intake. "I, uh, good because we're not here to offer that service. We're here to recruit mechs."

Mirage blinked, and he finally stood up. He towered over the now glaring Mini-Bot but felt effectively tiny standing beside the construction mech. "Recruit?"

The mech nodded, and Mirage could tell from his dulling optics that the speech he began was one he had repeated many times. "The Decepticons are gaining more and more of an advantage everyday. With Vos's militant Seekers, they appear to be near unstoppable. But the Autobots are pushing back. We won't stand for the destruction of innocent lives in order for them to—"

"Can it, Digger," the Mini-Bot snapped. His companion's optics slowly winked. The Mini-Bot's glare never strayed from Mirage. "Can't you tell who you're preaching too? He's one of those prissy nobles. Sure, he doesn't look as done up as the other slaggers here, but he can't hide who he is."

Mirage couldn't muster any effort to combat the Mini-Bot's heated anger towards him. His silence seemed to anger the mech even more. "Nothing to say, huh? Course not. All you crankshafts did was sit on your afts and do nothing! Meanwhile, we average mechs had to suffer for you to stay in those fancy Towers. It's because of you that our homes are being destroyed now."

Mirage flinched when the Mini-Bot spat him. Most of it missed him, but a glob of Energon still landed on his foot, and he didn't think before he reached down wipe it off. The Mini-Bot snorted. "Did I ruin your finish, you retro-rat? Serves you right!"

"Hold up, Rider!" Mirage glanced up in time to see Digger grab the Mini-Bot by the shoulders and pull him back. He looked embarrassed and wouldn't look Mirage in the optics as he took a step back. "Sorry for disturbing you, sir. We'll just be on our way."

The two Autobots attracted more attention leaving than when they had arrived. Rider continued to shout various insults at Mirage, but the only reactions he received were the sharp gasps of mortification from the other nobles. They weren't used to such vulgarity and immediately fell into whispers before the Autobots were even out the door.

Mirage didn't register the anger of the Mini-Bot. Instead, he saw an angered mech with painted door kibble and felt the pain of each heavy blow punctuated with grieving anger. He offlined his optics and slid back down to the floor to pull his knees to his chest.

He took in a heavy breath and slowly released it. His optics flickered back on, and he noticed the data-pad lying on the floor in front of him. Thinking the Mini-Bot had dropped it in his rage, Mirage reached out and picked it up. The screen lit up at his touch, and he read through the list of names he found. None of them meant anything to him; he had never met a mech named Friter or a femme named Lunar.

That was the issue that made him stand and head for the door.

* * *

"I'm here to enlist as an Autobot."

The femme sitting behind the counter blinked, but Mirage made sure that his expression gave away none of the sudden agitation he felt. He stood in the Grand Imperium, no longer the main seat of the Senate, but the current center of operations for the Prime's Autobots. He still gripped the data-pad in his hand and attempted to find some solace in its weight.

The femme blinked again. "Excuse me?"

"Is this not where I am meant to enlist?" A wave of heat slowly crept up his frame. He carefully placed the data-pad on the counter, and the femme seemed to hesitate before reaching for it. "I was unsure of where to go, but I assumed that since the Prime has made this his command post…"

"Oh, no!" The femme barely had to glance at the data-pad before tucking it under the counter. "I just…we don't get many who actually come _here_ to register."

"Ah." Mirage shifted from one foot to another. The femme still stared at him. "Well…"

"Hey!"

The femme jumped at the sudden shout, but Mirage amicably remained in place. He barely had time to glance towards the voice when a hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him into an awkward side hug. He tensed even after seeing a familiar visor glinting at him from above a wide grin. "Thought Ah'd never see ya again, mech! Wha'cha been up to?"

Mirage frowned. He didn't know how to respond; was he meant to tell Jazz that he had just been sitting in the shelter doing nothing or take it as a casual greeting?

Jazz answered that question as he turned back to the femme and flung a similar data-pad on the counter before her. "Mind deliverin' that to Prowler fo' me? Bet he'll have a field day with that new list o' recruits."

Mirage was steered away from the femme before he could hear her response. Jazz continued to grin as he guided Mirage through the familiar halls of the Grand Imperium. "Not gonna lie—thought you'd be way off planet by now. Seems like most o' the upper class be runnin' far as they can."

"I did not have the same privilege of doing so." Mirage paused, and he caught a slight shift in Jazz's grin. It was subtle—something a normal mech wouldn't notice. But Mirage had been trained to pick up on those subtleties since he was a mechling. "Though, I find that I would have been unable to even with the opportunity. I…have the desire to something now. Something that will help resolve this crisis."

Jazz's grin became genuine, and his hand gripped Mirage's shoulder and gave it a hearty shake. "No offense, but Ah thought Ah'd never hear a mech from your background say somethin' like that. So got any skills worth notin'? Heard the Hatchet say somethin' 'bout you havin' an outlier spark."

Mirage's processor froze. "I…I'm not sure what would be useful. I know how to handle a weapon from turbofox hunting, and the medic did mention something like that after discovering the strength of my firewalls. Otherwise, I…don't know."

Jazz's expression softened a little, and his grip loosened to a more companionable feel. "Don't worry, mech. You're not the only one flounderin' in all this. We'll figure it all out—one step at a time."

Mirage nodded and felt a small weight lift from his spark.


	21. Repeat

**AN:** I think it's safe to say that my attempt at daily updates this month has been an epic fail. XD Today's chapter will be uploaded later.

* * *

Towerling

Chapter 21

Repeat

* * *

War was a vicious cycle.

With each day that passed, Mirage steadily became more and more aware that a quick resolution wouldn't be found. Megatron and his Decepticons continued to push their campaign across Cybertron, becoming more violent with each new city they took and leaving fewer refugees to seek the Autobots' aid. When the Autobot forces began to take back some of the provinces the Decepticons had taken, the Decepticons seemed to rally around their charismatic leader and push back twice as hard.

Push and pull—that was the motion that described both sides' efforts to combat the other. At one point, Mirage had even begun to question if the Autobots were any better than the Decepticons. There were many Autobots he encountered that thrived on the violence as much as the Decepticons did, justifying why they bombed a small city to drive out Decepticons or executed a mech begging for his life.

However, Mirage met many other Autobots who, while violent in some way, genuinely opposed the direction the Decepticon movement had taken. Jazz was a constant companion to Mirage, even as the smaller mech began to rise through the ranks, and proved time and again that his spark was good despite the actions he was required to do. Mechs like Hound, a former guide for Cybertron's more exotic regions, and Hoist, a soft-spoken mech who usually offset Ratchet's abrasive personality in the med-bay, proved to be of the same character.

Mirage questioned mechs like Sunstreaker, one-half of a set of spark twins from the gladiator pits of Kaon, and many of the mechs who had formed the sub-group of Autobots known as the "Wreckers," but even they seemed to stop short of committing some of the vile acts the Decepticons did.

None of it really mattered though; none of them were exempt from the same cycle of violence. He, like all the other Autobots, took up arms to fight against the Decepticons. With each skirmish, Mirage wondered if it would be his last; if he would be caught whenever he utilized the stealth skills he had learned from turbofox hunting to make it behind enemy lines and sabotage their equipment.

As his skills became more apparent and his success rate surpassed many other Autobot agents, he became a frequent go-to choice for high-risk missions such as disabling communication beacons, sabotaging weapon turrets, and gathering information. Jazz would try to joke that his upbringing in the Towers had prepared him for war better than many other mechs, but not even Jazz's forced laughter could make Mirage thankful for those abilities. Each new mission simply painted a war that wasn't showing any signs of ending.

However, Mirage did find some benefits to his position, and he utilized every opportunity he was given to analyze every piece of information he found during his missions. He wouldn't do it on site, of course; there was always too high of a chance of being caught to filter through the information he gathered before downloading it for Autobot specialists to later analyze.

When it had been downloaded into a server on their base though?

Mirage glanced up and down the hallway he stood in, shifting slightly to the right as one of Red Alert's cameras swept the entirety of the hall. He waited for the camera to turn away again before carefully walking below it and jumping to the next blind spot in the security mech's _slightly_ flawed system. He ducked into the room that housed the base's main server and stayed in the shadows to avoid the cameras in the room as well.

He waited patiently, watching the camera move left and right until it suddenly stopped, the red recording light winking off. He fluidly moved into action and crossed the room towards the database's interface. His fingers danced across the keyboard as he pulled up the recent files he had downloaded from the Decepticons and transferred here.

His optics skimmed the few folders he had organized the mess into until he found the one he was looking for. With a swift tap of the keys, a list of names flooded the screen, and Mirage's optics quickly scanned the list for what he was looking for. He frowned and scrolled through the list twice.

"Thought Ah'd find you here."

Mirage jumped and silently cursed himself for his sudden lax in attention. He slowly turned away from the screen. Jazz frowned at him from the door that Mirage hadn't even heard open. Jazz waved up at the camera. "This your doin'?"

Mirage shook his head. "No. Believe it or not, Sideswipe is smarter than many think."

A small smile flickered across Jazz's face before abruptly vanishing. "That so?"

"Yes. He is actually quite skilled when it comes to hacking the cameras and shutting them down to throw Red Alert into a panic."

"Ah'll have to tell Optimus that's the source o' our everyday 'Con attack." Jazz gestured again, this time towards the computer. "He in on this too?"

Mirage glanced down at the keyboard, and a part of him wanted tap the key that would delete his log in history like every other time. "No, he is not."

"Didn't think so." Jazz sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Ah like you, 'Raj. Have since the first time we met, an' Ah've gone outta my way to defend you when some o' the others would off accusin' you o' bein' a double agent 'cause of the way you tend to distance yourself from others. But do you know how hard it is to look Prowl in the optic and say you're not sneaking around in areas you shouldn't be in? I've barely been in charge of Special Ops for a deca-cycle, and I'm already having to come behind you and clean up your mess."

A wave of embarrassment curled around Mirage's spark along with a pinch of guilt. He turned back to the keyboard and proceeded to delete his history, making sure to follow every step he had been taught by Jazz. When he turned back around, Jazz was only a foot away from him wearing a severe frown. "I apologize. I thought that I had followed every step to prevent my actions from attracting any unwanted attention."

Jazz's frown didn't waver even as he reached behind Mirage to input a string of code that Mirage was unfamiliar with. After Jazz had entered the code, the screen flickered, and the home screen for the base's archive had been restored. "You keep leaving your personal signature in the database's history logs. You're not authorized to access any information you gather after it's been logged."

Mirage calmly grasped his hands behind his back and refused to turn away from Jazz again. He had learned soon after meeting Jazz that when the mech dropped his thick accent, he was in a serious mood. One that could quickly determine whether or not he acted on his gut instincts. "I am not accessing important—"

"The individual identities of the Decepticons are important." One of Jazz's hands curled into a fist, and his lips pressed tightly together. "Everything we get from their servers comes with backgrounds, locations, IP addresses to _personal comm. links_ —are you getting why I wouldn't be able to defend you if Prowl got a hold of this?"

Mirage swallowed against his rising guilt. "Jazz—"

"I'm not your friend right now, Mirage." Mirage's spark stopped at the harsh comment, but Jazz continued without pausing. "Tell me why you're repeatedly coming here after every mission."

Mirage's vents hitched, and he suddenly felt a wave of panic. Jazz didn't back down from his demand, and he even moved between Mirage and the door, as if to prevent the mech from bolting without answering the question. Mirage's optics flicked up to the camera, and he knew that they didn't have much longer before Red Alert rebooted his security systems. He had timed how long it took the reboot before. "Whatever I say…it would sound as if those rumors about me were true."

"Then explain it in a way that it won't."

Mirage hesitated, but ultimately sighed when Jazz remained unmoved. "I had a friend before all this began, one that supported the Decepticon cause. She was in Vos when the Towers were attacked, and I have not been able to contact her since the war began. I hoped that I could possibly find her comm. link in the data I retrieved, but I have been unsuccessful. I…I only wished to learn of her status."

Jazz continued to stare at Mirage for a long minute after his confession. Mirage tried to keep his emotions as calm as possible, but something must have leaked through his mask to make Jazz finally hum. "I'm putting you on probation."

"Probation?"

"No more espionage missions for a while. You'll be put on patrolling or monitor duty until I say otherwise." Jazz tilted his head from side to side with another hum. "I'll tell Prowl it was because you were aiding Sideswipe in hacking the cameras as some way to get closer to the rest of the crew. He probably won't buy it, but I'm not that concerned with it. You're my mech, and I dish out punishment as I see fit."

Mirage's frame slightly relaxed. "I understand."

"Don't make me catch you here again."

"Of course."

Jazz's frame seamlessly shifted from tense commander to friend. His frown softened to one of concern, and his optic band lost its dark glare. "So ya find anythin' on your friend?"

Mirage shook his head, and he didn't even need to read Jazz's expression to know that he betrayed his melancholy. "No."

"Ah'm sorry."

"As am I."

Jazz lightly patted Mirage's arm and turned on his heel to leave the room. Mirage followed without hesitation, and they had traveled halfway down the hall when the cameras turned back on. "For what it's worth, Ah hope ya find her."

"As do I."


	22. Paintjob

Towerling

Chapter 22

Paintjob

* * *

Mirage felt nothing but pain.

He grunted as the ground vibrated from another missile strike, and he huddled further behind the broken wall of the building he had ducked into. There was a groan from above him, and he barely ducked out of the way of a huge chunk of the ceiling that landed exactly where he had been sitting seconds ago. His cheek scrapped against the floor, and he gritted his denta to silence his automatic response to cry out as his twisted leg strut twisted even further in the wrong direction.

He had screwed up— _royally_ screwed up. He had been on the patrol route he had been assigned to when he came across signs of Decepticon activity. Instead of returning to the base like Hound, his current patrol partner, had suggested, Mirage had insisted on gathering as much information as possible before returning. It had made sense to him at the time: he had grown so used to espionage work that it had nearly become second nature to him. He had wanted to return with as much information as possible to help Autobot Command plan a swift attack before the Decepticons discovered they had been found.

Now, he only hoped his terrible decision hadn't cost Hound his life.

Mirage dragged himself across the floor and once more attempted to reach out to the base via comm. link. There was nothing but static across his comm. link, even when he attempted to contact Hound instead. He hadn't seen the other mech since they had so foolishly walked right into a trap, and his only means of combating his guilt was the hope that Hound had somehow managed to make it out and was heading back to base.

The building creaked again, and Mirage glanced up. He could see the darkened sky through the gapping holes through the ceiling, and he moved to avoid being seen from above. He could hear the telltale drones of turbines and knew that Seekers were the cause of most of the missile attacks that made the ground tremor beneath him.

He wasn't going to make it out of this; he could just feel it in his spark.

The sound of turbines grated against his audials until they suddenly cut off. Mirage almost sighed in relief until a heavy object crashed to the ground on the other side of the building, causing small sections of the ceiling to crumble around him. He pushed himself against the wall and tried to make himself as small as possible as the large Seeker straightened from his crouch.

Mirage closed his vents as the Seeker scanned the open space around him, wings flicking behind him. Mirage automatically shut down his optics and hoped that the dust and grime his frame had collected was enough to hide his blue and white frame. Otherwise, he was dead.

From the sounds of heavy approaching footsteps, he had obviously been spotted. Mirage onlined his optics and whipped out his blaster without hesitation. The Seeker stopped short a few paces away, his red optics slowly winking. They stared at each other, vibrant gold clashing with deep red.

The Seeker was the first to speak. "Has this war made you as trigger-happy as the rest, towerling?"

Mirage froze, though his grip on his blaster tightened dramatically. "Where did you hear that term?"

"We both know that answer." The Seeker's wings flicked out behind him and appeared to slowly rotate in a small circle. It was an odd motion that Mirage had never seen before. "Despite how she may have acted, not many ever got into the habit of using her newfound terms. We usually only used her words to make her happy."

The Seeker still had made no move to draw a weapon, even as the attack beyond the crumbled walls continued to rage on. Mirage hesitated before slowly lowering his blaster. He kept his hand on it, ready to lift it again, but by the way the Seeker made it a point to keep his hands open at his side, Mirage felt like it wouldn't be needed. "You…you're one of Solaris's trine mates?"

The Seeker nodded, and Mirage took a second glance at the mech. From what little he remembered of his only meeting with them, Solaris's trine mates had looked nothing like the mech standing in front of him. Cloudhugger had been an obnoxious green while Brigade had sported a generic white and black scheme. This mech was a dark red with black decals along his wings and orange sensor lights. "How do I know that's true?"

"Why would I claim to be otherwise?" The mech's optics darkened. "Even now, mechs like you act as if they know how our culture works."

If that was the truth, then the mech must have been Brigade. The oddly familiar deep voice was beginning to match with the mech he barely remembered. "That may be so, but that is also of little concern now. Where is Solaris?"

Brigade's optics glinted, but it was the way his wings fell that put Mirage on edge. His vents hitched when the mech glanced away. "She thought you were dead—we all did."

Mirage tensed when Brigade began to pace in a small circle. His hand stayed on his blaster as the mech continued, gesticulating his hands with each word. "When Swiftbolt came to us that night panicking about the Decepticon attack she had heard about, Sol begged me to find a way around the interference that the Decepticons had created to keep everyone in Vos from communicating outside the city. She insisted that I was the only one with the capability of doing it. She had always thought that I was just _so_ smart."

It suddenly clicked with Mirage why Brigade's voice sounded so familiar. "You were the reason my comm. link was destroyed."

"Am I?" Brigade stopped. Mirage frowned at the smirk on the mech's face. "That wasn't my intention but to hear my efforts actually succeeded…"

"You completely short-circuited my array." Mirage winced when he accidently moved his leg. Brigade didn't react. "I needed a completely new comm. link."

Brigade's wings shot up, and his optics dramatically brightened. "Which would have completely changed your comm. link information and likely caused you to lose your contacts. Such a simple thing, yet something that caused everything to spiral out of control."

Mirage remained silent as the Seeker muttered something else to himself. Outside, the sounds of the attack had slightly shifted with new sounds of blasters being added to the mix. Mirage could only assume that Hound had made it to the base and brought back reinforcements. He felt a small sense of relief at the thought, but Brigade's presence still kept him on edge. "You never answered my question: where is Solaris?"

Brigade's optics snapped back to him, and Mirage got the eerie feeling that the mech had somehow forgotten about him. His optics flickered back and forth between settings at a disturbing speed. "She's dead."

The ground shook beneath them, but Mirage barely noticed it. The pain in his leg was nothing compared to the sudden churning of his spark, and he tasted the bitter tang of processed Energon on the back of his glossa. His vents hitched and almost kept him from speaking. "What?"

"She's dead." Brigade's tone was so bland that Mirage could almost imagine the mech was simply informing him of what he had consumed that morning. "She was killed. All because she wouldn't kill an Autobot. Swiftbolt was right—Sol wasn't created for war. Her spark was too big to become corrupted like ours did."

Mirage didn't move when Brigade suddenly swayed towards him. He barely noticed when the mech reached into his subspace. He should have, considering the fact that his life could very well hinge on the Seeker's intentions, but he could barely focus on anything other than his floundering spark.

"She kept this. Insisted that one day she would give it to you. I think she lost her mind when everyone she loved began to die. I didn't understand why until I watched them kill her."

Something dropped to the ground beside Mirage's hand. His fingers reached out to grab it, and the smooth, faceted surface made him actually look at it. The small turquoise crystal reflected the lights that flashed from the gunfire outside while the small chain attached to it gently slipped between his fingers.

Brigade's feet dragged against the ground as he backed away, and Mirage lifted the crystal to rest against his spark. He watched the Seeker move in a swaying motion. Brigade's optics were now erratically flickered between settings, and Mirage was reminded of the weight of the blaster he still held. "Solaris and Cloudhugger: they shot her, and then he was shot from the sky."

Brigade muttered more to himself, but Mirage could only focus on the way the mech's movements shifted from swaying to erratic spasms. His spark revolted at the thought of having to defend himself against a mech that was clearly losing his mind. His hand tightened around the little crystal when Brigade's foot stomped against the ground. "This wasn't what we signed up for! This wasn't what the Decepticons _were_. I can't do anything now…I can barely _think_."

Mirage flinched when Brigade suddenly shot up into the sky. He could feel the heat of the Seeker's thrusters, but he could only watch as Brigade vanished from his sight. He tried to calm himself and glanced down at the crystal again.

"Mirage!"

Mirage jerked the crystal behind his back and brought his weapon up. Despite the threat, Hound continued to smile as he climbed over the debris to reach the other mech. "Primus, I thought we wouldn't get back in time! C'mon, let's get you out of here and back to Ratchet."

Mirage sighed in relief and put away his blaster to grab the hand that helped him up. Hound wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him balanced as he hobbled along, and Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jazz met them just outside the building.

The crystal weight heavily in the palm of his hand, and he refused to let it go even when Ratchet knocked him out for repairs.


	23. Conjunx Endura

Towerling

Chapter 23

Conjunx Endura

* * *

"Sooo…"

Mirage ignored the mech sitting beside him. Instead, he tapped away at the keyboard and adjusted the view of the cameras he manned. He shifted in his seat and winced a little when his leg bumped into the equipment beneath the monitors. He hadn't long been out of the med-bay, and as soon as the pain inhibitors Ratchet had given him had worn off, his newly repaired leg strut had become sensitive to every little jostle.

"Just get out of the med-bay?" Mirage briefly glanced over at the red mech. Inferno seemed to take that as some sort of acceptance because he hesitantly smiled back. Mirage continued to frown. "Yeah, I heard about what happened. Wasn't there, but Sideswipe told us how Hound sniffed you out."

Mirage blankly stared at him long enough for Inferno's smile to slowly fall. He shifted in his seat and released a short cough. Mirage felt pity for the mech and turned back to his work, staring at the monitors. He found many of the Mini-Bots huddled in the rec-room, with the newly transferred Bumblebee at the center of them; Sideswipe was acting suspicious as he passed the same camera outside of Prowl's office four times; and Wheeljack flashed a wave up at the camera in his lab as he placed a suspicious looking tube on the counter beside his latest project, an "anti-gravity" bomb.

Mirage marked that camera to alert him every half-breem and sent a short message that simply read "Wheeljack incoming" to Ratchet. The response he received was a colorful string of profanity. Maybe he could get on the medic's good side and earn another pain inhibitor…

"I don't think we've ever been on duty together before." Mirage quietly sighed and sent another quick message to Prowl about Sideswipe's pacing. He watched Prowl's office door slide open and solemn looking youngling step out. Bluestreak handed Sideswipe a data-pad on the mech's next loop and returned back into the depths of the officer's room. "Usually it's just me and Red unless Sideswipe's gotten into trouble. Guess you were the only mech available on such short notice."

"Yes." Mirage focused on the rec-room's camera again and found that Hound had joined the Mini-Bots. "I was."

"Yeah…" Mirage could hear Inferno shifting in his chair, but he didn't turn back to the mech. He pulled the lab's camera up again and focused on whatever Wheeljack was attempting to hide from the camera. "Red needed a little rest."

"I am sure he did."

"He had a little…episode when Hound told us how close the Decepticons were. Ratchet's put him on medical leave, so he'll probably be back in here 'unofficially' checking on things by the end of the cycle."

Inferno chuckled, but Mirage didn't do much beyond cycling through the cameras again. Inferno's chuckles slowly died down, and the two of them sat in a smothering blanket of silence. Sideswipe had moved from Prowl's office, but he still lurked around the area; the Mini-Bots had dispersed, leaving only Hound and Bumblebee; Wheeljack still refused to face the camera, and Mirage sent Ratchet another brief update, which was answered with a clipped "Keep an optic on him."

"Who did you lose?"

Mirage's hands froze over the keyboard. He stared at the symbols printed on the keys until they began to blur together, and it wasn't until Inferno moved beside him that he realized he could hear his very spark droning in his audials. He slowly turned his head to the mech, who stared up at the monitors. "I'm sorry?"

Inferno glanced at him and sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just blurted that out."

Mirage's fingers curled into a fist. "Then why did you?"

"I've just…I've seen that look before." Inferno quickly turned back to his workstation, but Mirage didn't return to his. His optics bore into the side of the other mech's face until Inferno turned back to him. "I knew what lost looked like before the war even began. I was a rescue bot, but sometimes I had to inform families that their loved ones had been lost in an accident. I don't know how many times I saw the same expression on a Conjunx Endura."

Just as sudden as the anger had come, it vanished. Mirage turned back to the monitors without really seeing them. "She wasn't my Conjunx."

"I'm sorry all the same." Mirage glanced back at him. There was a tight frown on the Inferno's face, but nothing that would suggest an ounce of fake sympathy like what he would see from the majority of the nobles he had known all his life. He almost preferred the aristocratic fakeness; without it, everything felt too real. "I know it probably doesn't make a difference, but it gets better eventually. You just have to remember the good things about them."

"I take it you speak from personal experience once more?"

Inferno gave Mirage a small smile that didn't reach his optics. "Yeah."

A sudden blaring alarm made them both jump from their chairs. Mirage stumbled on his sore leg and hissed at the flare of pain. Inferno quickly reached over to enlarge the video of one camera, and he groaned at the black cloud that had spawned in Wheeljack's lab. " _Great_. Red will never leave his station again after this. You stay here on the monitors while I go help pull 'Jack outta there. Tell Ratchet and Prowl we gotta Code W-24."

The image on the screen flickered, and a blue flame spawned from the middle of the black cloud. Inferno groaned again and had to shout over his shoulder as he rushed from the room. "Make that a W-96!"

Mirage nodded and did just that. He watched Prowl sprint out of his office, only briefly returning to deposit the youngling who rushed after him back in the safety of his office. Ratchet's response lacked any custom curses, and Mirage briefly saw the medic on the hallway cameras closest to Wheeljack's lab. Mirage watched a group of mechs who had been in the nearby area converge on the lab, and Inferno had to shove his way through the crowd to reach the door.

Mirage leaned forward in his seat as the familiar scene unfolded before him. Wheeljack was pulled from the mess with a blackened frame and one vocal fin slightly melted. Prowl, with Jazz at his side now, ushered the bystanders away while Ratchet crouched down beside Wheeljack to scan the mech. Mirage sighed and leaned back when the medic suddenly whacked the engineer across the back of the head.

As the clean up began, Mirage pulled out the turquoise crystal from his subspace. The chain gently fell through his fingers as the crystal glinted in the dim lights. Mirage hadn't looked at it since he had been released from the medical bay. His spark twisted at what it represented, but he continued to slowly turn it in his fingers.

After a few turns, the crystal caught the light in just the right way that he noticed an imperfection on one side of it. He lifted it closer to his optics and brushed the tip of his finger against the scratches. Turning it in the light, he realized that the scratches were intentionally done, and his spark frantically spun when he figured out what it was meant to be.

On one end of the crystal was an amateurish etching of the glyph _Mirage_ ; on the other was one that stood for _Solaris_ ; and in-between them were swooping whorls that twined together in the middle to mimic a simple depiction of a spark.

Ultimately, he didn't know whether Solaris had known the meaning behind such a design. He could assume that she had—after all, her sire had obviously taught her a few of the customs from the Towers. However, it pained his spark too much to think that her last gift to him had been a confirmation to complete a Conjunx Ritus.

"That was _crazy_."

Mirage jerked up in his seat and clutched the crystal in his hand to hide it. Inferno didn't seem to notice how tense he became. The mech collapsed in his chair and wiped away some the soot that had smudged against his arm. "Wheeljack sure knows how to get a quiet day going. I'm just grateful Ratchet ended up putting Red in a defrag cycle. No need to let him know what happened while he was out."

Inferno smiled at him, but Mirage didn't smile back. Inferno didn't seem to mind as he turned back to his work. Mirage did the same, though he paid more attention to the crystal he carefully twirled beside his leg now instead of the monitors. The pain of knowing that Solaris was gone was far to fresh to even think he would "get better" eventually.

Later, in the privacy of his room, Mirage opened his chest plates and tucked the crystal into a cavity beside his spark chamber. Despite the pain, Solaris deserved to be remembered; feeling the crystal next to his spark every cycle would always keep her bright smile etched in his memory.

* * *

 **AN:** I think this chapter got me a little more than the last one. D: I should have left this in an author's note in the previous chapter (but it was super late, and I just wanted to go to bed yesterday XP), but I had intended from the very beginning for Solaris to die. She grew on me a lot more as the story progressed, so her death kept getting pushed further and further back until I couldn't avoid it any longer. I'm _really_ contemplating writing a side story for this from Solaris's perspective, if only to showcase what her final moments would have been after the war began, but part of me kind of wants to just let it be as it is now.

Also, thank you all so much for reviewing! I feel really bad that I haven't been able to reply to reviews lately (but you guys know the ungodly hour I've being posting XD), but I just wanted all of you to know that I really appreciate the support and I'm happy so many of you are enjoying the story thus far!

Until tomorrow! (Or the next day depending on how my schedule goes…)


	24. Spark

**AN:** Guys, there's literally only a week's worth of this story left. D:

* * *

Towerling

Chapter 24

Spark

* * *

Mirage took a small sip from his Energon cube as he scrutinized the crowded rec-room. From across the room, he could hear Sideswipe's boisterous laughter as he teased his brother about the current drama between him and Tracks. Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Prowl crowded around one table in the corner, Jazz appearing utterly bored and only half awake with his chin propped up with one hand. Prowl kept glancing at the other side of the room where Bluestreak, now fully upgraded to his adult frame, chattered to Bumblebee, Grapple, and Hoist. Someone in the epicenter of the room shouted, "And then I shot him right out of the sky!" earning him a round of loud whoops and applause.

Mirage took another sip, enjoying his empty table. Normally at this time, he would be approached by Jazz, or Hound, or as of late even Bumblebee. He wouldn't lie by saying that he didn't enjoy their company; it was always a relief to have Jazz lend a thoughtful audial to some of his reflections, and Hound had a way of painting beautiful pictures of a Cybertron before the war with his words alone.

However, sometimes it was just nice to be alone to his thoughts. There weren't many opportunities to fully relax and think with the way the planet was spiraling out of control around him. Another city had been destroyed by the Decepticons just joors ago, the base's fuel rations were running low again, and they had recently lost contact with the base currently commanded by Ultra Magnus. Mirage wouldn't be surprised if Jazz came to recruit him for a reconnaissance mission tomorrow or even later today.

Everything was going to slag, and Mirage just wanted a moment to sip his Energon like the pompous aft he had been.

"I found you!"

Mirage's hands flinched, and he coughed on the mouthful of Energon he reflexively swallowed. Wheeljack's vocal fins flashed as he plopped down in a seat, and he almost seemed impatient for Mirage to get over his coughing fit. "Didn't mean to scare you like that. Guess I shouldn't just jump at you like that. Kinda expected you to notice me though, seeing all the praise Jazz gives you."

Mirage swallowed, feeling a new ache in his tank. None of that Energon had gone down right. "Wheeljack, to what do I owe the…pleasure of your sudden company?"

"You're too kind!" Wheeljack whipped out something from his subspace and plunked it down on the table. It was tiny and didn't look very threatening. Still, Mirage watched it like it was a live grenade. "Ratchet would've knocked me out for being so rude. I wouldn't really blame him either. But enough about that! I've gotta special project I wanted to talk to you about."

"A special project?"

"Yep!" Wheeljack pushed the device closer to him, and Mirage automatically leaned away from it. If Wheeljack noticed the reaction, he didn't comment on it. "Like I said, Jazz hasn't been very quiet about your skills during our Command meetings. He said you were the best Special Ops has right now. Always finding the information we need and only being seen when you're already on your way out."

"Well, I suppose—"

"But then I thought, 'What if I could make it so you're _never_ seen?'" Wheeljack used his finger to poke what Mirage now saw was an inconspicuous black box with three colored wires attached to it. "This will revolutionize how we gather information! You can go in deeper than you ever thought you could and come out with everyone none the wiser. No worrying about being seen by cameras and completely invisible to the unenhanced optic."

"What about motion detectors?"

Wheeljack's vocal fins turned a shade yellow, and his optics darkened. "Well—"

"And mechs with enhanced sensors? Soundwave's Cassettes? How will this work when I begin to download information from a server?"

Wheeljack's fins turned from bright yellow, to yellow-green, to a dark blue, and the mech slumped over onto the table. He used the tip of his index finger to push the box even closer to Mirage. "It turns you _invisible_."

Mirage was unimpressed by the engineer's wiggling fingers. "Will it explode?"

"Of course not!" Wheeljack sat back up and crossed his arms with a huff. "Not _everything_ I make explodes…just _most_ things."

"Be that as it may, why offer this to me? As you said before, I am already capable of gathering information without being caught. Why not give this to another mech such as Bumblebee or Jazz himself?"

Wheeljack sighed, and his vocal fins returned to their normal blue. "It wouldn't work for them. It's basically a supped up hologram projector, expect it actually disrupts the electrons surrounding your person to make you appear invisible. To do that, it needs a pretty good bit of energy that most mechs couldn't produce without keeling over afterwards."

"This applies to me…"

"I might have overheard Jazz talking to Ratchet once." Wheeljack rubbed the back of his head under Mirage's continued stare. "You have an outlier spark, and they tend to put out just a little bit more energy than a normal spark. That's what most scientists back at the Academy suspected being the reason behind why outliers tend to have added abilities."

Mirage hummed and stared at the box. "And if my spark is unable to handle this device?"

"There's a failsafe to shut it down." Wheeljack shrugged when Mirage blinked in surprise. "I wouldn't ask Ratchet to put something inside another mech without a failsafe. We'll run some tests before actually implementing it too: some mock trials with batteries that mimic the output of your spark and see how they do connected to the electro-disrupter."

"Electro-disrupter?"

"Cool name, huh? Thought of it myself." Mirage decided it was best not to burst the engineer's proud bubble. Wheeljack's fins rabidly flashed to reflect his mood before dimming again. "You don't _have_ to do this if you don't want to. Like you said, you do pretty well already. Just…you're a quiet mech but being quiet won't keep you hidden forever. None of us have a tomorrow promised to us, but mechs like you and Jazz have even less odds when you sneak behind enemy lines. Primus blessed firewalls or not, neither one of you would survive if you were caught."

Mirage twined his fingers together on the table and stared into Wheeljack's sincere optics. He glanced down at the electro-disrupter, then back at Wheeljack, and then across the room to where Jazz sat. The mech looked over just in time to catch his optic, and Jazz grinned at him. Mirage didn't smile back, but he looked back down at the box. "Has Ratchet approved of this?"

Wheeljack instantly perked up. "Not yet. I've gotta get him in the right mood before he takes any of my stuff seriously. I swear, all you mechs are so paranoid about my things exploding."

"Most of your devices _do_ explode."

"Yeah, yeah." Wheeljack grabbed the box and stood up. "Come by my lab during your next cycle off and we'll get started with those trials. If everything goes well, we can have this thing hooked up and ready to go before your next mission!"

Mirage sighed as the mech left. He picked up his cube again and took a sip as the lively atmosphere continued to dance around him. He shook his head and gulped down the rest of the Energon when he was certain no one was looking before standing up to save Jazz from his current boredom.

* * *

 **AN:** Researching Mirage's invisibility is such a pain. There's seriously _nothing_ about it except a little paragraph at the bottom of his tfwiki page. -_-; I didn't want his invisibility to be a "natural" thing though; even though, he's a natural when it comes to setting himself off from a crown and appearing "invisible," he doesn't actually disappear. When I gave him an outlier spark (still not 100% sure how those work by the way XP) to enhance his firewalls, I wanted to use that as a way to connect how he received the electro-disrupter. Just another way to show how he changes in the war. :)

See you guys tomorrow!


	25. Organic

Towerling  
Chapter 25  
Organic

* * *

There were mechs that Mirage tended to avoid. Wreckers were at the top of the list; barring them, there were really only two other mechs Mirage avoided: Sunstreaker and Cliffjumper. Both were volatile mechs who tended to use violence as their main source of problem solving.

It was this reason that Mirage was surprised the day Sunstreaker suddenly stopped him in the hall.

Sunstreaker glared down at him with indigo optics. Mirage stared back, tensing in preparation to dodge a fist. After a long, awkward pause, the front-liner finally snorted. "Your patch job is the wrong shade."

Mirage blinked and glanced at his arm where Ratchet had recently repaired him. Had he not known where the weld was, he wouldn't be able to tell a difference. "Thank you?"

"Whatever."

Mirage watched Sunstreaker turn the corner before glancing down at his arm again. He focused on the weld before lifting his other arm to compare the two. He sighed and changed his course to the nearest supply closet.

* * *

"—so Sideswipe said, 'I was only trying to make you more approachable!' So Prowl said, 'Then see this as my way of putting your talents to use,' and assigned him to an entire stellar cycle of monitor duty. Optimus thought that was a little too much, so Sideswipe only has an orn of monitor duty plus he has to clean out the washracks. I think Prowl is still getting glue out of his wing joints too."

Mirage meticulously finished checking his rifle as Bluestreak continued to babble beside him. When the youngling had been upgraded to his adult frame, he had quickly gained a reputation for talking. Fortunately, the young mech had also quickly learned who to avoid for his own safety and who would allow him to babble to his spark's content.

Mirage was part of the latter group. He truly didn't mind listening to the mech, and if babbling was Bluestreak's way of remaining sane in the war, then who was he to deny the mech? Besides, the gossip he had been subjected to in the Towers was far worse than what Bluestreak put him through.

Bluestreak went quiet when Mirage aimed at the target across the room. Mirage readjusted his stance to reduce any accidental movement and forced his frame to remain completely still. There was no sound when he pulled trigger, but a small hole appeared on the target a second later. He sighed and switched on the safety back on. "Something is still curving my shots."

"No, you're just leaning too far to the right." Bluestreak held his hands out, and Mirage hesitated a moment before handing over his rifle. Bluestreak took a stance similar to his, but the younger mech shifted his legs further apart. All the cheerfulness Bluestreak had previously exhibited had been replaced with an air of concentration as he lightly squeezed the trigger.

A tiny hole appeared next to Mirage's, dead center. Bluestreak smiled as he handed the rifle back to Mirage. "Like that! Ironhide taught me that trick when he started training me. "

Mirage nodded and lightly gripped the rifle in his hands. "Thank you."

"No problem! Anyway, Jazz thought the whole thing was hilarious, so he asked Sideswipe if he wanted to…"

Mirage listened to Bluestreak even as he took more shots at the targets, humming at all the right pauses.

* * *

Sixty seconds.

That's all Mirage had before his electro-disrupter turned off. Wheeljack insisted that he was going to find a way to make his device more effective, but until then, Mirage's spark could only support two breems of keeping him "invisible." After that, he would have to rely on his own natural skills.

And he was _not_ in a position to do that right now.

Mirage sprinted behind a row of Decepticon gunners, not even pausing as he dropped the last of Wheeljack's EMP mines. Forty five seconds remaining—not enough time to reach the designated pick up point. Nonetheless, he pushed himself to go faster and sent Jazz a short message across their encrypted channel.

Twenty five seconds. He was almost out of the Decepticon camp. Just a few more strides and he would be free…

Mirage stopped dead when a familiar mech stepped into his path. The two smaller mechs that accompanied him chuckled, and Mirage didn't have to look to know that Ravage had slinked up behind him. Soundwave's dark visor stared directly at him. "Autobot: captured."

"Yeah." Frenzy sneered slightly to the left of where Mirage stood, and Mirage couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride at the fact that he was still hidden to the Cassettes. "No escape for you, you slagging coward."

Whatever satisfaction Mirage felt instantly vanished in the wake of the message that appeared on his HUD. He trained his expression into a blank mask as the electro-disrupter shut off. He knew the moment it had completely shut down when both Frenzy and Rumble focused on him. "You have learned to articulate better than our last encounter."

Frenzy scowled at both him and Rumble when the other Cassette snickered. Soundwave continued to stare at him, and Mirage tried not to flinch when he felt Ravage brush against the back of his legs. Soundwave held out one hand while his other gripped a blaster. "Return schematics of Decepticon battleships."

"I am afraid I cannot." Mirage steeled himself against the glint that flickered across Soundwave's visor. "I have already sent them to Autobot Command."

"He's lying!" Rumble smacked his fist into the palm of his other hand with a vicious grin. "We woulda noticed an information packet that big being transferred from _our_ base. Let's beat him 'til he squeals!"

Frenzy nodded with a similar grin, and Ravage growled softly behind him. Soundwave placed a hand on both Cassette's shoulders, making them instantly fall back. "Desist. More delicate procedure required. Take Autobot to—"

Mirage lifted his arms to protect his face from the sudden rush of air around them. He could hear Rumble and Frenzy shouting, and Ravage rushed past him with a snarl. By the time he looked back up, Soundwave and his Cassettes were being pushed back towards the Decepticon line as Jazz, Hound, and Bluestreak fired on them from the open door of small gunship that had literally dropped on them.

He didn't need to wait for encouragement as he sprinted towards the ship, and he grabbed Jazz's hand just as the pilot took off. He swung his legs up and climbed into the cabin, sighing in relief as he collapsed against the opposite wall. Jazz's face appeared in his line of vision and grinned. "Just in time, huh?"

"Thank you."

"Ain't nothin'! Never leave a mech behind—that's my motto. That an' do everythin' in style."

Mirage shook his head and automatically took the hand Hound offered him.

* * *

Mirage dreaded check ups. Not for the same reason as many of the Autobots did—no, his apprehension for them had actually spawned as a youngling when his carrier took him to have his vornly tune ups. Knowing how powerful his firewalls were now, he realized that a lot of that dread had spawned from the medics forcing their way through his firewalls to perform in-depth scans on his systems.

Now, he stood outside the med-bay, trying to force himself to walk through the doors. Ratchet rarely had the time to run regular diagnostics on the entire crew, especially with the constant repairs he had to do, but he insisted that every mech with enhanced systems received regular check ups, whether they wanted to or not.

After the creation of the electro-disrupter, Mirage had become one of those mechs.

He took a deep breath and pushed himself through the doors before his processor created enough excuses to make him leave. The med-bay was unusually empty; at first glance, Mirage only noticed Prowl sitting on one berth with a mountain of data-pads and Red Alert offline on another berth. Further inspection revealed Ironhide impatiently tapping his fingers against the berth he sat on while Ratchet read the data-pad in his hand.

Ratchet glanced up at the sound of the door and pointed at an available berth next to Ironhide. "Sit down and wait."

Mirage nodded and quickly took a seat. He silently watched as Ratchet hummed and Ironhide mumbled under his breath. Something on the data-pad made Ratchet frown, and Ironhide leaned away when the medic directed a glare towards him. " _Ironhide_."

"Whatever it is—"

"Whatever—when was the last time you had your fuel lines flushed."

It was the first time Mirage had seen Ironhide appear anything but confident as he shifted on the berth. "Well…"

" _Well_?"

A light cough from Prowl made Ironhide tense, and Mirage knew to look away before the mech found him staring. "This isn't somethin' you talk about where everyone can hear."

"This is the med-bay." Mirage glanced back over just in time to see Ratchet to sweep a glare over his other three patients. "Nothing confidential exits those doors."

"I still don't wanna talk about it!"

Ratchet pointed towards one of the private rooms in the back of the med-bay, and Ironhide grumbled as he jumped off the berth. "You better get comfortable because you're not leaving this med-bay for at least the next three megacycles."

" _Ratchet_."

"Don't _Ratchet_ me." Ratchet stayed on the back of Ironhide's heel. "See if I ever let you get away without a full check up again, you old dolt! You could have seriously damaged yourself: had a blockage restrict Energon flow to your major systems!"

They vanished into the back room, the door slamming shut behind them. Mirage shifted on his berth and glanced at Prowl, who was still completely absorbed with his data-pad. Mirage tried not to be so loud when he sighed.

"You crazy—what do you think you're doing!"

Mirage jumped at the shout and glanced over at Prowl again. The officer didn't even look like he had flinched. Mirage gripped the edge of the berth as the shouting continued.

"Don't make me magnetize you to this berth!"

"You can't stick that in there!"

The hum of a drill made Mirage stare at the back rooms with wide, bright optics. "Can't I? I'd like to see you stop me."

There was a scuffle, and another shout from Ironhide. "You've completely lost your mind!"

"I tend to do that when my patients are too big of idiots to take proper care of themselves!"

More scuffling ensued, and Mirage thought he might have to go save Ironhide from the crazed medic. Another short cough made him glance over at Prowl again. The second-in-command caught his optic as he shifted between data-pads. "You may as well leave and come back in about a joor. Ratchet should have Ironhide out by then."

A loud bang from the back room had Mirage leaping from the berth and quickly exiting the med-bay. Experience had taught him that Ratchet wasn't as bad as the other medics he had met, but Primus protect the mech who got on the CMO's bad side.

* * *

Rarely did Mirage spend a lot of his free time outside of his room. Most of the time, his schedule kept him out and about: training in the gun range, patrolling the area, monitoring cameras, or preparing for another mission. When there was an attack, there was usually never any time in the aftermath to have the privilege of privacy, and then his usual schedule began again.

In the rare time he had a moment to himself, Mirage would usually sit in the room he shared with Hound and read a data-pad filled with some of the rare reading files he had managed to find after the war broke out. Sometimes, mostly after missions he barely came back from, he would take out Solaris's crystal just to stare at it, tracing and retracing the glyphs on it with the tip of his finger.

This was a rare occasion where he found himself unable to stay in his room, not because Hound was currently recharging but because the room had felt too _small_ for him.

Mirage glanced out at the wasteland that surrounded the base, twirling Solaris's crystal between his fingers. A vorn ago, there had been there a city here, a tiny little place that had relied mostly on the monetary support from Iacon to keep it running. His creators had brought him here once when he was much younger, mainly because Astromus had a client that wouldn't travel all the way to Iacon.

Now, there was nothing left of the little buildings surrounding what had once been a smaller version of the Grand Imperium. Only skeletons of buildings remained as what little was left standing had been picked clean of resources after the Decepticons had devastated the city. The small team still stationed here would have to leave soon, probably back to the main Autobot base in Iacon. Maybe they would even be transferred to another outpost along the border where many of the skirmishes took place now.

Mirage didn't know which place was more appealing at this point.

The heavy shuffling of feet behind him made him quickly tuck the crystal underneath his chest plate, and he stood just in time for Optimus Prime to come to a stop beside him. Mirage automatically tensed and tried not to stare too much. "Good joor, Prime."

"Good joor, Mirage." Mirage blinked. For some reason, he hadn't expected the Prime to remember his name, having only spoken directly to him once thanks to Jazz. "I see you have taken advantage of this rare quiet spell."

"Indeed I have."

They stood in silence, Mirage remaining tense while Optimus was perfectly at ease. He scrambled to regain some sense as he dug deep to resurrect his towerling manners, but before he could speak, Optimus was already continuing. "It is even rarer to see such beauty now."

Mirage blinked. He wasn't sure what the Prime was referring too until he followed the Prime's gaze past the remains of the city. The sun was just beginning to peek over the distant horizon, casting the gloomy setting in a soft light. As it slowly rose, the outskirts of the city began to be illuminated, and shards of broken glass reflected the sun's rays, making the scene almost sparkle.

"Every time I watch the sun rise, I somehow become even more awed by it," Optimus said. The sun's light continued to slowly creep up on them, and Mirage almost felt like he should escape into the base before it fully reached them. "It reminds me that even during these troubling times, there is still something to look forward to, small as it may be."

Mirage nodded, unable to speak. He stood beside the Prime until the sun had fully risen, capturing them both in its rays. Optimus sighed when the spectacle ended, and he fully turned to Mirage. "We will one day restore Cybertron to what it was."

Mirage felt a tick in his spark, and he was speaking before he registered his words. "I desperately do not want to return to the Cybertron we had."

Optimus blinked, his optics lighting up with unveiled surprise. Mirage had never seen a Prime with such an open expression before, and this was the only one he had encountered wearing a mask! "Is that so?"

"Yes." Mirage paused. When it became obvious that Optimus was patiently waiting for him to continue, he scrambled to organize his jumbled thoughts. "The Cybertron we had before was one of inequality. Megatron's campaign began because he recognized this, and he refused to lie down and allow it to continue. Of course, his message has become corrupted, but that does not change the truth his words once held. I witnessed it in the Towers; I was taught by my sire to believe in it." Mirage's hand lifted to where Solaris's crystal rested against his spark. "I lost someone I cared about because of it. If one day we are to see Cybertron restored, I wish it to be one where we all stand on equal footing."

Optimus was silent. He stared down at Mirage now with unreadable optics, but Mirage refused to divert his gaze now. Looking away would almost feel like the sincerity of his words would be lost.

Eventually, Optimus nodded. "Keep that vision in mind. It will be mechs like you who will make that possible."

Mirage nodded in return. He waited until the Prime had vanished back into the base to release a sigh of relief. With a final glance at the sun, Mirage followed the Prime, taking his time to return to his duties.

* * *

 **AN:** So I wanted to do things a little differently in this chapter. Since the prompt was "organic," I wanted to use it in the sense of showing how some of the Autobots come together as a unit. I thought the best way to do that was to write a little series of vignettes. I only did five because I didn't want to go too overboard and start sounding repetitive. ;P


	26. Light

Towerling  
Chapter 26  
Light

* * *

The longer the war continued, the more Mirage began to rank the type of assignments he was given on a scale from "I'm all right with this" to "Please, don't make me do this." Ironically, the assignments he preferred were patrols. Patrols were considered to be as boring as monitor duty, and the chances of being spotted by a Decepticon patrol were abnormally high. However, they got him out of the base, and the patrols that ended with a simple slap on the shoulder from his partner gave his spark a moment to relax from everything else.

His least favorite was deep cover missions. He wasn't assigned to them very often, considering that his type of espionage involved not being seen instead of attempting to mingle with the enemy to gain their trust. Only one or two of those missions had been placed on his shoulders, and they only lasted for a short deca-cycle.

However, his dislike for deep cover assignments didn't spawn from his own experiences.

There was already steam clinging to the ceiling when Mirage entered the washracks. His optics immediately clouded from the dramatic change in temperature, and Mirage had to swipe his fingers across them several times as he made his way down the row of stalls. It was late in the cycle, which was why he had chosen to check them before heading off to recharge.

He walked towards the last stall, following the sounds of pouring water and scratching, and he could only stand just outside it when he reached it. Jazz ignored him as he used a hard wire brush to chip away the black and purple paint on his arm. He only glanced up when Mirage made a noise.

Mirage didn't flinch at the red-tinted optic band that met his golden optics. Jazz frowned at him, making no move to respond to him as the brush continued to methodically scratch away the paint. Mirage took a deep breath and held out a hand. "Would you like some help?"

Jazz's blank stare sent a chill down his frame. It was so unlike the mech—the smiling, friend-to-all mech that could dish out a prank as brilliant as Sideswipe's. No, this was a mech who had seen things no one else should; a mech who had _done_ things no person ever should.

Mirage's tank churned at the thought.

After a long pause, Jazz handed over the brush and turned his back on Mirage. Mirage picked out the flecks of pain stuck in the bristles before carefully using the brush as it was meant to be used, scrubbing the caked mud from the seams in Jazz's armor. The hot water from the showerhead beat down on both of them, but thankfully Mirage's optics had stopped fogging up.

"I know what you're going to say."

Mirage remained silent, carefully peeling away the paint that was beginning curl under the heat of the water. No heavy solvent needed—that had been Wheeljack's selling point when he had introduced the product to Special Ops. Jazz shifted under his fingers but didn't turn to look at him. "I have to take these missions."

Mirage hummed and tossed aside the brush to pick up another one with softer bristles. Jazz stiffened under the careful circular motions Mirage applied to peeling off the rest of the paint, Jazz's true colors slowly bleeding through with each pass of the brush. "They're too dangerous for anybody else."

Mirage hummed again. Jazz twitched when he applied the brush to the back of his head. "They give us a better advantage in the long run."

Jazz went quiet as Mirage finished his back. When Mirage finally stepped back, the water beating down on them had become noticeably chilled, and Mirage even had a warning pop up on his HUD about the sudden shift in temperature. Jazz didn't seem to mind as he took the offered brush and scrubbed away the purple and black paint still covering his front.

When he was finally finished, there was a brighter gleam in Jazz's optic band, but Mirage knew it was all for show. "Have you seen Ratchet yet?"

"Mech's rechargin'. Didn't wanna bother him."

"You know how angry he will be when he discovers you skirted around your tune up." Jazz grinned at him, and Mirage had to give him a small smile back. He couldn't be the lofty mech he usually was, not when Jazz needed that tiny sense of support. "Would you like a hand with repairing your paint?"

"Nah, Ah got it." Jazz turned off the showerhead and shook his frame to get rid of the excess water that dripped down his frame. Mirage did the same before following Jazz out of the stall. "My hand's a lot steadier than yours."

Mirage smiled again in response to Jazz's chuckle. They both knew that was a blatant lie, but Mirage would take the hint. "If you insist. I suppose that means I will see you sometime during the next cycle. Take care."

Jazz waved at him as he turned away and headed out of the washracks. When he reached door, Mirage paused and glanced back at Jazz. The light in Jazz's optic band had already dimmed again, and he frowned down at his outstretched hands. Mirage pushed away the sudden sting in his spark, and he tried to ignore the sound of the water turning on again.

He hated deep cover missions—more than anything else he had ever encountered in this war. It showed him just how terrible things had become.


	27. Offline

Towerling

Chapter 27

Offline

* * *

When it came to skirmishes, Mirage didn't deny he was a lucky mech. He was rarely placed on the front lines like Sideswipe or Sunstreaker; he was less vulnerable on the ground than fliers like Silverbolt and Powerglide in the air. When he wasn't needed to sneak behind enemy lines and sabotage their equipment, Mirage stuck to the backlines with other gunners such as Bluestreak and Prowl.

However, positions didn't really matter when your only weapon became jammed.

Mirage bit his glossa to keep himself from cursing as he quickly disassembled his rifle in hopes of fixing it. Beside him, Bluestreak peeked around the barricade they were behind to take a shot, and the young mech didn't slow down for very long when he had to reload. Cliffjumper, who had been carried back to them when he had been injured, cursed for Mirage as he watched the fight continue. "Fraggin' Bumblebee bringing me back here. I should be out there guttin' 'Cons right now!"

Cliffjumper went to stand when Mirage "accidently" knocked the butt of his rifle against the Mini-Bots damaged knee joint. Cliffjumper yelped and fell back onto the ground just in time to avoid a shot that would have taken his head off. Mirage ignored Cliffjumper when the mech spat in his direction. "Fraggin', no good, stuck up—"

"Heads up!"

Both mechs fell to the ground with Bluestreak just in time. The top half of the barricade was destroyed, and Mirage flinched as the heated metal landed on his face. The object that had flown through the barricade finally crashed to the ground not far from them, leaving a long trench from its skidding impact.

Bluestreak was the first to his feet, and he only took the time to reload his rifle before he was back to providing support to the others. Cliffjumper vehemently cursed as he kicked a chunk of the barricade off his injured leg. "It isn't any safer back here than it is out there! At least out there I could do some actual good instead of cowering behind a barrier."

Mirage easily tuned out the Mini-Bot's rant. He stared at the twisted lump of metal that hissed and smoldered. Mirage's vents hitched when the lump moved, shredded wings pathetically fluttering.

Cliffjumper redirected his attention at Mirage's gasp, and a new wave of curses escaped him as he flailed his hands at his side. " _Scrap_. Bluestreak! Seeker on your six!"

Bluestreak immediately whipped around, aiming his rifle towards the sky. He blinked in confusion. "Where?"

"Right in front of your face, moron!"

Bluestreak lowered his gaze and froze when he finally noticed the twitching frame. Mirage saw the moment when the younger mech forgot all of his meticulous training; Bluestreak was still traumatized by what he went through in Praxus, and this was only the second time he had been up close and personal with a Seeker since then. It was no wonder the young Praxian froze up the way he did.

Cliffjumper wasn't as sympathetic as Mirage. "What're you waiting for? Shoot before it shoots us!"

Bluestreak still didn't move, and neither did Mirage. He watched the Seeker groan in pain, barely able to move what was left of his scorched frame. Enemy or not, the entire scene was so…pathetic. Mirage wouldn't wish such a state on anyone, not even a Decepticon.

Their lack of action made Cliffjumper more annoyed, and the Mini-Bot grabbed Mirage's rifle. "You idiots."

Just then, the Seeker moved just enough to expose his face from where it had been lodged in the ground. His cracked optics looked out unseeingly, and the jagged mark across his face added to the grisly sight. "Help…"

A low moan escaped Bluestreak, and he tucked his door-wings behind him as he covered his face with his hands. Even Cliffjumper paused, as if surprised by the croaked plea. Mirage's spark jumped at the familiar voice, and he crawled over to the Seeker to avoid drawing the attention of anyone beyond the barricade.

The Seeker groaned, shredded wings frantically fluttering behind him. Mirage's tank churned as he caught a glimpse of red patches of paint and flickering orange sensor lights. "Brigade?"

The Seeker jerked at the sound at his name, and Mirage tried not to jump back when one of Brigade's hand erratically waved around him. "Cloud?"

Mirage's spark stopped at the heartbreaking wobble in Brigade's voice. Now that he was closer, he could see that the lower half of Brigade's frame was completely gone along with half of his other arm. His optics were cracked, leaving him blind, and his wings utterly destroyed to the point that Mirage doubted even Ratchet could repair them. There was no way the Seeker could survive much longer in the state he was in.

Still, Brigade reached out in desperation. "Cloud, please! Don't leave me again! I'm sorry—I'm so sorry."

Mirage bit his glossa and only hesitated a short moment before taking Brigade's flailing hand. Brigade's frame instantly relaxed, though his hand gripped Mirage with a vice-like grip. "Cloud! I didn't want to—they made me! I'm so sorry."

Mirage didn't know what to say as Brigade sobbed into their twined hands. Eventually, he used his other arm to support the Seeker's the weakening frame. Otherwise, he remained still and silent as Brigade sobbed and begged for forgiveness, citing all the horrible things he had done as a Decepticon. Each confession made Mirage's tank churn with renewed revulsion, but none of it was aimed towards the broken mech grasping his hand.

The longer they sat there, the weaker Brigade become, slurring his words together and leaning more and more on Mirage for support. By the time the mech finally quieted, Mirage was practically cradling the larger Seeker in his arms. Brigade's vented harshly against Mirage's shoulder, and Mirage could feel the mech's spark guttering under his hand.

"You're not Cloud."

Mirage swallowed against the lump in his throat at Brigade's quiet words. He hugged the mech closer. "No."

Mirage thought for a moment that Brigade's spark had finally extinguished until the mech whispered. "You sound familiar though."

Mirage swallowed again. "It's me, Mirage."

He thought he felt Brigade nod against his neck. "Yeah…sounds right…Sol chose right…"

Brigade went completely limp in his arms, and Mirage knew this time that Brigade's spark had given out. He kept the mech wrapped in his arms for a moment, feeling the warmth slowly fade from the broken frame. Without the harsh sounds of Brigade's struggling vents, Mirage suddenly became aware of the silence that now pervaded the area.

He glanced up to find both Cliffjumper and Bluestreak had been replaced by Jazz. Jazz watched him with a neutral frown from the broken barricade. "We won the outpost."

Mirage didn't release Brigade's darkening frame. "Did we?"

"Yeah." Something glinted across Jazz's optic band, but Mirage was suddenly too tired to care. "Prowl got a call from Bluestreak. Said the younglin' was panickin'."

"He was."

They became silent. Brigade's frame had now lost all of its color, and Mirage carefully laid it down. He remained sitting there though, staring at the empty expression on Brigade's mangled face.

He didn't hear Jazz move to stand beside him, but his external sensors lit up at the sudden presence beside him. "This the friend you were lookin' for a while back?"

Mirage shook his head. "No, a friend of a friend."

"Cliff' isn't going to let this go. He was pretty angry when Ah came to collect Blue."

"I don't care." Mirage finally glanced up. Jazz's frown was still present. "This wasn't about being Autobot or Decepticon. This was a mech who was in pain and alone. _No one_ deserves this."

"Would you have done this for a mech you didn't know?"

Mirage's quick answer was "Yes," but something made him pause. He glanced down at Brigade's lifeless frame again. "I don't know."

"Most Autobots would say 'no.'" A hand landed on Mirage's shoulders, and he automatically stiffened. "Most Decepticons would say the same."

" _Most_." Mirage shook his head and slowly stood up. He stared Jazz straight in the optics. "This war is doing nothing but destroying lives now."

The same expression glinted across Jazz's optic band, and the hand still on Mirage's shoulder squeezed. "It's war, 'Raj. It's not meant to be pretty."

Mirage shook Jazz's hand from his shoulder in a sudden rush of annoyance. "Nothing is being gained from any of this! The Senate is gone; our homes are destroyed; innocent lives have been lost. We're just fighting each other to fight at this point!"

"You got a way to make it better?"

Mirage's jaw snapped close. He wanted to cling to the sudden surge of anger in his spark, but Jazz's calm voice worked against him. He clenched and unclenched his fists until he found his voice again. "No."

"'Til you do, war's just gonna go on." Jazz gave a halfhearted shrug. "It's not what Ah want either, but unless you can convince Megatron to quit his campaign, we can't stop fighting."

 _"And that is the issue._ " Mirage bit his glossa to keep the thought from escaping him. The war had become nothing but an endless cycle of fighting. The Autobots couldn't stop because the Decepticons would destroy them; the Decepticons wouldn't stop because the Autobots would destroy _them_.

Meanwhile, mechs like Brigade were caught in the turmoil and paid the ultimate price.

* * *

 **AN:** I didn't like writing this chapter; it was one of the few times writing a chapter that I legit felt terrible for what I did to one of the characters. D: Sorry about the delay in the chapter though; some personal stuff popped up and it completely threw me off. I hope to get caught up tomorrow, but in case that doesn't happen, the story might end on August 1 instead of the 31st like I had planned. ;P

See you guys tomorrow!


	28. Traitor

**AN:** Welp, looks like I've got some catching up to do. ;P

* * *

Towerling

Chapter 28

Traitor

* * *

Mirage had long grown used to the whispers that followed him. From his first day in the Autobots, it had been no secret that he was different from the others: he talked differently, he acted differently, he looked differently. After a while though, the majority of the other Autobots had just accepted it, having bigger issues to deal with than his "otherness."

When a group of mechs pointedly stopped talking when he walked past their table in the rec-room, Mirage knew something was wrong.

He ignored the low whispers as he gathered his ration of Energon and sat down at his usual table in the corner. He didn't glance in their direction again, but he could feel their optics on him as he sipped Energon from his cube. It was harder than usual to ignore them though because they were the only other occupants in the room.

Mirage relaxed a little when Bumblebee entered the rec-room. The yellow Mini-Bot paused long enough to glance between the small group and Mirage before making a beeline towards the Energon dispenser. Mirage expected the younger bot to join the group, knowing the social tendencies of the mech, so he was surprise when Bumblebee pulled out a chair beside him.

Bumblebee smiled at him. "How's your day been going? I heard Jazz put you off rotation for a few days after the last skirmish."

Mirage nodded and took another sip of Energon before speaking. "Yes, he did. Of course, that is all dependent on how calm those days are."

Bumblebee laughed, drawing attention from the small group. A new flutter of whispers erupted, but Mirage ignored them along with Bumblebee. "I guess so. Cliff's been put off duty too, but I think Ratchet will keep him down even if something happens. He really damaged himself in that last skirmish."

"I saw. Have you heard anything about Bluestreak?"

Bumblebee's smile slightly fell, and Mirage had to remind himself that Bumblebee and Bluestreak were closer in age than most of the other Autobots—both just two younglings flung into war. "Only what I've heard from Prowl. Not even he seems to be able to convince Blue to come out of his room."

The group across the room began to disperse. The majority of the mechs headed straight to the door, but one slowly weaved through the tables to throw away the empty cubes that had held their Energon. Mirage kept a careful optic on the mech even as he continued to speak with Bumblebee. There was no reason for the mech to walk across the room when there was a disposal bin next to the door.

After disposing of the containers, the mech turned his direction towards their table. When he was only a table away, Mirage finally recognized him as a bot who had been transferred from an outpost near Kaon that had recently been taken by the Decepticons. Mirage had a split second to lift his cube off the table before the mech rammed his side into it. The mech spat in Mirage's direction. " _Traitor_!"

Mirage blinked at the mech's actions, but the mech quickly left before he could respond. Bumblebee had gone silent the moment mech bumped into the table, and he wouldn't meet Mirage's optics. Mirage sighed. "Well, I cannot say that I am surprised. However, I am impressed that Cliffjumper managed to spread the word so quickly while he is still the med-bay."

"Cliff' was talking before he even made it to the med-bay." Bumblebee shifted in his chair, tapping his fingers against his cube. "He tends to exaggerate things all the time though. I mean, you wouldn't choose a Decepticon over a fellow Autobot."

Mirage suddenly found himself unable to consume anymore Energon, and he carefully pushed his cube away. When he didn't attempt to affirm Bumblebee's statement in any way, Bumblebee's optics lit up. "You…you _did_. But Bluestreak—"

"Was panicking, yes, but we both know there would have been little I could do." Mirage pulled his cube closer again, though he only gripped the cube between his hands. "Only Prowl or Jazz would have been able to pull him out of such a panic attack."

" _Ratchet_ had to practically inject him with every tranquilizer he had." Bumblebee's optics were still lit up in disbelief. "Bluestreak was in _bad_ shape when Prowl brought him to Ratchet. I don't even think he knew where he was."

"I am sorry for what happened to him."

"So that's it?" Bumblebee questioned when Mirage didn't say anything else. Mirage stared back at the scout with a neutral expression, and Bumblebee's optics darkened to match his frown. "Cliffjumper's calling you a traitor, and you confirm it without any explanation?"

"What would you prefer I do?"

"Actually tell the whole story." Bumblebee shook his head when Mirage didn't react. "Cliffjumper's my friend, but even I know he jumps to conclusions all the time. Not everyone is just going to believe him, but if you don't say _anything_ , what else are they supposed to think?"

Mirage stared down unseeingly into his cube. In his mind's eye, all he saw was Brigade's battered body along with the hundreds of other offlined mechs he had seen during the war. The idea of worrying over his reputation was such a distant feeling of the past.

He glanced up again, catching Bumblebee's optics. The mech usually exuded an air of youth, but there were times like these that he almost seemed as old as mechs like Ironhide or Ratchet. Much of his young life was being spent fighting to survive—fighting for a reason he probably didn't even know the full details of.

Mirage sighed, and Bumblebee automatically leaned forward. "The details are too personal to reiterate right now. However, if I am to be labeled as a traitor for comforting a dying mech in his last moments, then I will accept that. I will never betray the Autobots, but if our cause has escalated to the point that we turn our optic away from those in need simply because of the insignia they wear, then we are no better than what the Decepticons have become."

Bumblebee hummed. "Not a lot of Autobots would be willing to agree with you on that."

"No, they would not." Mirage stood up, taking his half-filled cube with him. Bumblebee remained sitting, and he shook his head when Mirage silently offered to take his empty cube. "That is why the war continues. The dichotomy between 'good' and 'bad' has become skewed. We can justify our actions by saying, 'They are Decepticons, and we are Autobots.' It is no different than the thought process that started this war—that the elite few were superior to the common majority."

"It's hard for mechs to think like that when they're watching their friends die."

Mirage nodded, having no way to contradict the statement. It was hard, and Mirage was sure it was why Cliffjumper viewed him as a traitor. Perhaps Mirage was only one able to see it because of the circumstances and people that led him to choosing to be an Autobot himself.

None of that seemed to truly matter though. What was one mech going to do in the middle of a war where the lines were so firmly drawn?


	29. Name

Towerling

Chapter 29

Name

* * *

A few deca-cycles passed before the whispers and glares began to die down again. During that time, Mirage made himself as scarce as possible, preferring to travel the halls when he was certain no one would be around and asking Jazz to assign him patrols outside of the base with mechs he knew held no ill will towards him. This led to him spending more time with Bumblebee, Hound, and, surprisingly, Sunstreaker.

Cliffjumper still accused him of being a traitor, though it seemed as if less mechs were eager to jump to the same conclusion. Those who were more eager to believe the Mini-Bot had already been transferred to another outpost, and Mirage had a sneaking suspicion those transfers may have been because of Jazz's "unofficial" access to the Autobot rosters. Jazz said he was being paranoid when he had asked, but Mirage still suspected Jazz's involvement.

The more time passed, the more the Autobots who had always been in the same unit with Mirage tuned out Cliffjumper's accusations. They didn't treat Mirage any friendlier than they had before, some of them still turned off by the lofty demeanor he still exuded, but Mirage was fine with that. In no way was he about to tell another mech to accept him.

The only mech Mirage had yet to encounter was Bluestreak. Bluestreak had remained elusive after his panic attack on the battlefield. Mirage had heard that he had been transferred to an outpost where Rung was currently stationed; others (mainly Sideswipe) said that Ratchet had locked him up in the med-bay to dissect his processor and make him an emotionless drone.

No one believed Sideswipe, as they rightly should.

When Mirage saw Bluestreak again, he honestly didn't know how to react. He was walking towards the entrance of the base, preparing to leave for the patrol he had been assigned, when he found Bluestreak standing at the entrance. He paused, watching the Praxian silently stare out the open doors of the base, before deciding to casually approach Bluestreak.

Bluestreak turned towards him when he purposely made a noise to warn the other mech he was coming. Bluestreak's door-wings fluttered slightly, but they lacked the usual enthusiasm they usually had. "Hey."

"Hello." An awkward silence spawned between them. Mirage vented, and Bluestreak's door-wings continued to stiffly shift up and down. "I see you are…here."

"Yeah." Bluestreak's door-wings froze, and he slowly blinked. "Are you ready for patrol?"

It was Mirage's turn to blink. "I am sorry?"

"Patrol?" Bluestreak's optics lit up, and he slightly smiled despite Mirage's lack of response. "Jazz didn't tell you, did he? Ratchet finally caught up to the Twins. I'm your patrol partner for today."

Mirage slowly nodded. He would have to speak to Jazz later about the lack of warning for the change. "I see. Well, shall we begin?"

Bluestreak nodded back at him and led the way out of the base. They both shifted into their alt-modes, and Mirage took the lead as he had practically memorized all the routes around the base. Bluestreak was abnormally silent the entire time; the only indication of his presence was the constant hum of his engine behind Mirage.

It was…strange for the mech to be so silent. Even Mirage, who was usually fine with silence, found the silence a little disconcerting. While he wasn't one for much talking, his usual partners would at least say _something_ mid-way through their patrol.

However, Bluestreak remained completely silent up until a few joors later when Mirage stopped on the outskirts of the area. He silently transformed and scanned the area as Mirage examined a set of tracks going off the usual trail. "Doesn't seem like anybody's around."

"Someone has been here." Mirage bent down and scanned the tire tracks leading away from the base. They didn't appear to match any of the treads he usually saw in this are, but even his experience from hunting turbofoxes didn't make him an expert at identifying tire marks. That was Hound's area of expertise.

"I'll call it in to Red Alert. Just in case it was one of us."

Mirage nodded and gestured for Bluestreak to follow him. Bluestreak silently trailed after him as he walked along the trail looking for other signs of trespassing. His right hand clenched and unclenched in preparation of a surprise attack, and he periodically scanned the area with his stronger sensors for any heat or EM signatures.

"Did he die?"

If he hadn't had his audials dialed up, he might have missed the hesitant question. Mirage stopped and turned to face Bluestreak, who stared back at him with grave optics. "Excuse me?"

"Did he die?" Bluestreak's door-wings erratically fluttered for a moment before suddenly freezing. "The…the Seeker? The one who…"

Mirage frowned as Bluestreak trailed off again. "Yes."

Bluestreak's optics flashed with an emotion that Mirage found surprising. It was similar to the disgust he had seen on Cliffjumper's face every day since that day on the battlefield. Unlike Cliffjumper though, the disgust didn't seem to be directed at Mirage. "Why did you help him?"

Mirage glanced around the area and gestured towards an outcropping not far from them. Bluestreak obliged, and they ducked behind it, hidden from sight and less vulnerable to attack. When they had settled, Mirage turned back to Bluestreak and found the Praxian's kibble flared up behind him in a stiff arc. "At the time, I found it to be the right decision."

"He was a Decepticon." Bluestreak's mouth twitched as if he had tasted something foul. "And a _Seeker_. He…he had probably killed hundreds of people!"

"He was dying." Mirage sighed. "He was in pain and alone, and he only wanted the comfort of another as he died. I could not in good conscience deny him such a thing."

"You knew him?"

"Yes."

"What was his name?"

Mirage's frown deepened. He couldn't figure out the motivation behind Bluestreak's questions as the younger mech's expression seemed to constantly twitch. His expression now seemed almost like one of pain. "Brigade."

"How did you know him?"

"He was the trine mate of my friend before the war." Pain was replaced by confusion, and Bluestreak's door-wings lost their rigid posture for a moment. Mirage continued. "They were both drawn into the Decepticon cause back then, honestly believing in what Megatron advocated."

"Why?"

Now Mirage's confusion was too much for him to continue. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

" _Please_." Mirage took a step back at the crack in Bluestreak's voice. Bluestreak took a deep breath, and his face twitched back to an expression of neutrality. "I need to know."

Mirage waited a moment, watching Bluestreak's door-wings erratically quiver. For all his begging, it honestly didn't seem like Bluestreak wanted to know the answers. Mirage lifted a hand to rub the center of his chest, feeling Solaris's crystal suddenly brush against his spark. "I do not know the details, but they only wanted everyone to be treated equally. They learned quickly that the Decepticons had changed, and my friend—"

"What was his name?"

Mirage paused. His glossa felt as if it had suddenly swollen to twice its size, and he almost ended the strange conversation then and there. Bluestreak's desperate optics made his shuddering spark even more painful, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Solaris…her name was Solaris."

Bluestreak gravely nodded, and Mirage felt his spark squeeze a little more when he continued. "She was killed when she refused to kill an Autobot."

Bluestreak's frame jolted, and Mirage had a flash of concern when the younger mech nearly lost his balance. Bluestreak lifted his hands to cup his optics, and he took in a few deep breaths before he was able to look at Mirage again. His optics glinted in obvious pain now. "This isn't helping like Rung said it would."

"I'm sorry," Mirage blurted out before he stopped to think. Bluestreak shook his head and covered his optics again. "I'm not sure what Rung suggested for you to do, but…not all Seekers are evil beings sparked to kill."

Mirage fell silent as Bluestreak's door-wings twitched. Bluestreak still didn't remove his hands from his optics, not even when he gave in and leaned against the outcropping. A part of Mirage said to give the mech privacy to work through the obvious issues he had, but the more logical part reminded Mirage of the potential threat in the area. As a compromise, Mirage turned away from Bluestreak and ignored the hitching vents that came from behind him.

Eventually, Bluestreak calmed down, and Mirage turned back around when he heard Bluestreak shuffling around. It was obvious that Bluestreak was still upset, but he hid it behind the smile he usually wore. "Sorry about that. Rung said I should I talk to you about the event that sent me into a panic attack since you were there too. He suggested that learning the full details would help me understand things a little more and maybe even help me be able to begin moving on from what happened in Praxus."

"Did it?"

Bluestreak's smile fell. "I don't know. I still can't forgive the Decepticons for what they did—I don't think they _deserve_ forgiveness. But seeing that Seeker and hearing that some of them refused to do what Megatron ordered them to do…I don't know. Maybe it helps a little? I'm sorry about what happened to your friend though. She didn't deserve that."

Mirage nodded, unable to speak. Bluestreak's kibble fluttered in a way that appeared more normal for him. He hummed. "By the way, Red answered my call. Apparently, Sideswipe and Hot Rod went joyriding yesterday when they were supposed to be on patrol. He also said he was happy Prowl finally acknowledged that Hot Rod needed to be transferred somewhere else before both he and Sideswipe destroyed the base. He got shipped out this morning to join Ultra Magnus's team at the outpost in Polyhex. It's too bad he left so early; I had planned on telling him all about…"

Bluestreak continued to babble even as Mirage gestured for them to transform and finish their patrol. Mirage only listened to him with half an audial, instead replaying their conversation. That had been the first time that Mirage had said Solaris's name aloud since he had received her crystal, let along told another mech what happened to her. It still pained him to think about her, but it was no different than the pain Bluestreak kept bottled up inside.

So many people hadn't deserved to die, including all the innocent lives lost in Praxus, but at this point, it didn't matter who deserved what. Things happened, and they had to continue living the messed up lives they had been dealt.


	30. Language

Towerling

Chapter 30

Language

* * *

A bellowing cry across the battlefield sent mechs, Decepticon and Autobot alike, scattering. Mirage had a perfect view from his sniping position as Megatron rushed onto the battlefield, using his Energon mace to crush any mech not fast enough to avoid his raging path. He heard Prowl order everyone capable of doing so to slow Megatron down before he reached their thin line of defenses.

Mirage immediately lined the warlord up in the crosshairs of his scope and had almost squeezed the trigger when a blur of red and blue knocked Megatron out of his sights. He hissed and quickly shifted his sights to a Decepticon who had been following Megatron. The Decepticon heavily fell and vanished from sight as others converged on the spot to continue the fight.

Mirage lifted his gaze from the scope and found Megatron and Optimus clashing together. Their wide swings warranted them a fairly large breadth of space that no one invaded. Even from so far a distance away, Mirage could see the unbridled rage that flared in Megatron's red optics, and he flinched at the heavy impact from each hit the Prime suffered.

To his credit, Optimus didn't allow Megatron to revel in his power. With each hit Optimus took, he parried another and landed a powerful hit of his own. They were enough to make Megatron stumble after a while, though the warlord released an enraged howl before doubling his efforts.

Optimus pushed Megatron back. Megatron hurled more rage towards Optimus. Back and forth they went, their troops feeding on the energy they exuded.

A Decepticon fell into their circle. Mirage was too late to react when the mech raised his blaster and fired a shot at Optimus. Optimus stumbled as the surprise attack hit him in the side, leaving a gaping hole in his armor, but Megatron's reaction was the one that made nearby mechs turn.

He swung his mace around to pummel the Decepticon, crushing the mech's helm with one mighty swing. The Decepticon fell where he had stood, and Megatron turned back to Optimus, who held his side as he quickly climbed to his feet. Through the crosshairs of his scope, Mirage saw the warlord scowl before turning and bellowing, "Decepticons! Retreat!"

The retreat was slow, first the Seekers swinging around in a wide arc to fall back and then the ground troops following Megatron's lumbering frame. None of the Autobots slackened in their assault, focusing on those who continued to fight. Ironhide and Jazz rushed out under cover fire to help Optimus back to safety, and that was when Mirage finally pulled his optics away from the scope.

Prowl grunted beside him while Bluestreak continued to fire at the Decepticon stragglers. "I don't understand."

Mirage tilted his head towards the SiC. "Understand what?"

"Why Megatron retreats as he does." Prowl's dark optics glinted from the luminescent glow from Bluestreak's firing rifle. "He has had Optimus within his power to destroy many times, yet he retreats every time."

Mirage watched the battle slowly die down before them. Some mechs still high on the emotions of battle continued to fire their weapons or shout threats even when the Decepticons had moved out of range. Mirage didn't share their enthusiasm as he began to check his rifle. "Perhaps it is pride. He cannot claim victory over a Prime when others have helped him."

Prowl hummed. "He would have won log ago."

"Winning is only half the battle. He has to prove his full dominance."

Prowl hummed again and left Mirage to intersect Ironhide and Jazz as they carried the Prime past their position. Mirage stopped fiddling with his rifle when he was alone, Bluestreak having followed Prowl, and sighed. In truth, he had no idea why Megatron continued to retreat when Optimus could easily be defeated. To continue the war? To give his troops a figure to hate? To bolster his own leadership?

Mirage only knew what he saw, and that was Megatron's contempt for having something taken from him.

* * *

 **AN:** I got this prompt, and I honestly didn't know what to do with it. :/ After a while, I thought, "Why not do something cliche like the language of battle?" And that led me to why it's always Megatron and Optimus clashing in battle when an easy air strike could have won Megs the war a long time ago. XD But seriously, I know with the trope of "good vs evil" you have to have the two main guys from both sides be the ones to duke it out all the time; I just wanted to find some "logical" way to apply it. ;P


	31. Creation

Towerling

Chapter 31

Creation

* * *

"You still hopin' for an end to this war?"

Mirage glanced up from where he sat on the on the edge of roof. Jazz collapsed beside him, releasing a sigh of relief as he leaned back on his elbows. Mirage stared back out across the remains of Iacon. "Should I not?"

"Naw, just askin'."

Mirage sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if things could have been different. There had been Decepticon sympathizers on the Senate; there had been hidden sympathizers in influential positions. This war could have been avoided."

"No, it couldn't. By the time everything blew up, nobody wanted it _fixed_." Mirage frowned at the absent slur to Jazz's word and turned to face the mech. Jazz kept his gaze on the city. "Most people were angry. They got served a sorry lot in life, and the leaders they expected to do them justice were more interested in pushing their own agenda. There was prejudice; there was poverty; there was abuse. When Megatron came around with a message of change, bots jumped on it. Could've worked too if ol' bucket head's movement hadn't gotten as corrupted as the Senate."

Jazz shrugged with a tiny smile now replacing his frown. "'Sides, what were a couple of sympathizers gonna do? Take down the Senate themselves? Naw, mech. It was all too big for one or even a couple of mechs to change without everythin' spiralin' outta control."

Mirage jumped at the sudden hand that fell on his shoulder, and Jazz's grin was unmistakable now. "Lots of mechs be thinkin' this the end of Cybertron, but this ain' the first war we ever been through. Not even the first civil war. We'll bounce back one day—Ah know it."

Mirage slowly relaxed under the hand, but he couldn't bring himself to smile like Jazz. He knew that Jazz was a master at manipulating his own emotions, but Mirage could see the small signs of a falsehood a mile away. "I sometimes wish I could have the same enthusiasm as you."

Jazz's grin never wavered. "We can't all be as great as the Jazz-man."

"So it seems." Mirage turned back towards the city. "So it seems."

Jazz's hand fell from his shoulder, and the mech's grin finally fell. "One day, we'll find a way to fix this. We'll win this war and create a new Cybertron—one where all that slag doesn't exist."

"One where Autobots and Decepticons find peace." Mirage leaned forward as a small tint of light began to bleed across the horizon. "A place where we stand equal."

"Except maybe Megatron." Jazz smiled at him again, but Mirage's optics stayed focused on the rising sun. "Or 'Screamer. Can't imagine most mechs bein' all right with them in our new perfect world."

Jazz went quiet and watched the sun rise with Mirage. Eventually, Jazz stood and left the roof to begin his duties as TiC, but Mirage stayed there, watching the city light up. The Iacon he knew had long vanished, but he could still hope for the day it would be rebuilt.

Otherwise, what was the point of him continuing to fight this war?

* * *

 **AN:** And that's the end! :P I know it might seem abrupt and definitely unfinished, _but_ that's kind of the point. Mirage's story isn't finished, and I never set out to write an ending to it. This is just his origin, and how I imagined his start in the war. Now, I _do_ plan to give him a sort of ending in my story Rise, seeing as one of the many reasons I set out to write this was to provide an origin story to work with in that story, but that might take a while because I'm having a little writer's block with that story. XD

But that is the definite end to _this_ story. Thank you all for sticking with me throughout the month (even though I couldn't stick with the daily updates...)! I can't really call it a successful challenge because I actually failed to keep all the chapters under 1000 words, but this was definitely a story that I will proudly suggest to others to take a look at. XD

I'll be seeing you guys later! :D


End file.
